The Power of Love
by HarryQuinn
Summary: The Winchesters have a younger sister, Jasmine. What happens when she finds out she has a trickster for a guardian angel? Gabriel/oc ; sisfic ; Don't like, don't read ; first fanfic, please play nice ; rated M for future chapters [Do not own anything claimed by Supernatural, just the oc] BEING RECONSTUCTED
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, this is my first fanfic, I started it in December 2012, so I have at least 24 chapters typed waiting to be edited and such. Please play nice. Sorry the first chapter is short, but they get longer as we go on.

Also, to clear some air, Mary Winchester didn't die on the day Sam turned six months. She passed on the day Jasmine turned six months old.

(In case you didn't read my profile, for every hate mail I get, a puppy is being kicked because hate mail makes me sad and angry, which is a lethal combination. Hell hath no fury like a women scorned.)

If you have any questions, ask and I'll do my best to clarify and fix the story where it needs fixing :)

* * *

It had only been a couple months since Sam ran away to Stanford, but she missed him. Sam had been her knight in shining armour. He always protected her, and listened to her when she need to let her anger out. Which is more than what Dean did. Sam was always there for her, but now he's gone.

She felt tears in her blue eyes as she pulled into the driveway at Bobby's house. She shut the engine off, wiped her tears and checked herself in the mirror. After making herself presentable, she grabbed the grocery bags and stepped out of her car.

There was a slight chill in the night air. It engulfed her petite body like flames to gasoline. She pulled her jacket tighter with her free hand while walking up the gravel driveway. When she got to the door, she pulled out her keys and made sure her car was locked. After hearing the reassuring beep, she walked inside.

"Dean, they didn't have apple, so I bought cherry instead!" She called out, and walked towards the kitchen. Her head lifted up, and she dropped the bags.

"Happy birthday Jazzy!" Dean and Bobby yelled when they saw her. Jasmine looked surprised, but she was happy.

"Awh, thanks guys. This is why I love you both!" She smiled and hugged them both.

"Anything for my favourite sister. Now, I say we break out the booze." Dean walked towards the fridge.

"I'm your ONLY sister." She wished Sam could have been there too.

In the morning, Jasmine woke up with a headache. She felt bile rising up her throat and rushed to the bathroom. She heaved into the toilet several times, wondering when this was going to stop.

"Welcome to the world of hangovers, where this is just the beginning."

She looked over and saw her oldest brother, Dean, leaning against the door frame.

"Yay, I'm finally 21. The joys of legal drinking."

"Don't get used to it sunshine. There's a job in Fairfield. Pack up, we're going to Cali."

They decided to take the Impala after a small argument. Dean just doesn't leave his baby behind, and he most certainly doesn't get driven around by "tiny little girls". He opened the trunk and Jasmine threw her bag in.

When they reached the highway, she pulled out her phone and headphones. Jasmine liked Dean's music, but she liked hers better.

Slowly, she began to forget the world around her. She remembered being younger, sitting in the back. Sam would sit with her, while Dean sat in shotgun and their father drove. John had always hesitated bringing her with them. He wanted to leave her with Bobby, but she was stubborn enough to go with them. There was no tearing her apart from her brothers.

Jasmine returned to reality, not ready for memories to resurface. She checked the map, and she was shocked, but excited to see Fairfield was close to Stanford. To Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled into the motel. Dean looked at the time. It was either very late, or very early. He let out a heavy sigh. He looked over, and saw Jasmine breathing lightly.

"Hey Jazzy. Wake up, we're here," he shook her gently. She began to stir, then sat up. She got out of the Impala and looked around.

"Why can't we ever stay in a nice hotel instead of a crappy motel?"

"Because this is cheap and easy," Dean got out of the car, and walked towards the reception office.

"Like most of his girls," Jasmine muttered under her breath. She walked around and grabbed their bags. She waited, and waited.

'_Holy, what's taking him so long?_' She went inside, and saw Dean flirting with the receptionist. Jasmine rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Call me." Dean winked as he walked through the door, pulling Jasmine with him.

* * *

Jasmine couldn't sleep. How could she sleep when Sam was so close? She heard rustling of clothes, and she peaked through her eyes. Dean had gotten up, and put his jacket on. He grabbed his keys, looked around and left quietly. Jasmine hurried to put her shoes and jacket on, then ran outside. She hid behind a car, and watched as Dean left. She broke into the car hiding her, which the owners stupidly left the keys in, but lucky for her and followed him.

Jasmine found the Impala parked outside of an apartment building a few towns over. She pulled her hood up and watched Dean walk inside. Once again, she was waiting on Dean. When he walked back outside, her breathing froze. Sam was walking with him. She rolled down her window to listen to them.

"So what are you gonna do? Just live some normal apple pie life? Is that it?"

"No, not normal. Safe."

"And that's why you ran away?" Dean scoffed. Sam stared at him in disbelief.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well Dad's in real trouble right now," Dean had a serious look on his face.

'_What?!_' Jasmine didn't know her dad was in trouble. Well, he hadn't been calling like he said he would, and it has been a few weeks. Scolding herself for not noticing sooner, she was also angry and upset at Dean, something that happened too often. She rolled down her window more, and continued eavesdropping.

"I can't do this alone," Dean said.

"Yes you can."

"Well I don't want to."

Sam stood there for a while. He sighed in defeat.

"What was he hunting? And where's Jaz?"

"I left her at the motel. She doesn't know about Dad yet. I want to keep it that way. She doesn't know I'm with you either," Dean opened his trunk, and started looking for some papers.

'_That's what you think Dean-o._' Jasmine smirked at little.

Sam was still talking to Dean. Jasmine wanted nothing more than to run to Sam, and never let him go. She never played favourites, but he was more understanding and open than Dean was. Sam actually listened to her problems, and they actually had emotional moments.

Dean found the papers and closed the trunk. He handed Sam the papers. They were discussing them, when Dean looked up at the car Jasmine was in. She ducked and cursed. She slowly sat up, and watched Sam walk around. He mentioned something about law school before heading inside.

She decided to head back to the motel.

When she got there, her phone rang. She looked at the screen, and answered it.

"What Dean?"

"Morning to you too. Listen, I'm heading to Jericho. The reports for this thing are there. I'm sure you can meet me there."

"Dean, I don't like driving stolen cars. Come pick me up."

"No, no. You'll be fine. See ya later Jazzy."

"Dean, wait-" He hung up. She rolled her eyes and yelled out in frustration. She looked around the motel, and gathered all her belongings. She threw her bags into the now stolen vehicle, and headed towards Jericho.

* * *

"House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. It's Sam, okay?"

"I'm sorry. I can't here you. Musics too loud," Dean turned up the radio and smiled at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes and laughed. He wished they would hurry. He didn't want to miss his interview with Stanford. His mind wondered from one thing to another. Eventually, he turned down the radio.

"What are you doing Sammy? Tunes!" Dean scrunched up his face.

"Why didn't we pick up Jaz?"

Dean's expression changed to one of guilt. He felt bad leaving her in Fairfield, but he thought it was best for everyone.

"Because I don't want her to get used to hunting with the gang again. It's bad enough that she had to watch you leave once. I don't want her to go through that again Sam."

Sam was hurt. He didn't mean to hurt his younger sister, only his father. He would've went back to them, but John was the one that told him not to. Sighing, Sam ran a hand through his hair. He remembered when they were younger, and Jasmine always told Sam that she wanted to have a big house, kids, and a normal job. He shook his head, thinking that their Dad ruined their lives. Because of him, they couldn't have normal lives without feeling guilt.

They pulled up to a bridge just outside of Jericho. The police were investigating. Dean pointed at them.

"Check it out," He dug through the glove department, and pulled out a box. He opened the box, and pulled out two fake IDs.

* * *

They returned to the bridge after talking to the locals and researching the case. The sun had been long gone, and now the moon has taken it's place.

"So this is where Constance took a swan dive."

"Do you think Dad would've been here?"

At this point Jasmine hid further away so she couldn't hear them. She watched them walk around clueless. Anger was fuelling her. How could Dean do this to her? She looked around, and moved back to her original spot. Back into listening range.

"Dean, I told you. I've got to get back by-"

"Monday. Right. The interview, yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just gonna be some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

Jasmine couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'_If Sam got out of hunting, why drag him back in, Dean? He's one the few who got out. Don't make him do something he doesn't want to do._'

She watched as Dean shoved Sam against the bridge. She let out a small yell, and resisted wanting to separate them. She pushed herself into the bushes. She got into her hidden car and left for Jericho. Pulling into the nearest and possibly the only motel, she booked a room.

All these emotions were bubbling inside her and she didn't know what to do with all of them. She pulled out her laptop and decided to research more about this Constance women they were talking about. Jasmine found out that Constance's kids drowned in the bathtub, and she went crazy after that. She committed suicide by jumping off the bridge. After more digging, Jasmine came to the conclusion that Constance is a women in white. She murders unfaithful men that happen to cross her path.

Jasmine's head started to hurt, and she rolled her eyes.

"Great," She muttered. She got up, and walked over to her bag. There was a bottle of Advil in the side pocket. She took two and sat back down at the table. She froze when she heard a far too familiar voice.

"_Jasmine Winchester."_

Jasmine turned around and saw no one. She knew this voice. It had talked to her in her dreams often. She didn't know who it belong to.

"Great. I'm going crazy."

* * *

When Jasmine woke up, she realized she'd fallen asleep at the table. Looking at the time, she realized she had only slept for thirty minutes. She stretched her muscles and stood up. While having a shower, she had time to think.

'_I wonder why Dean hasn't called me yet. Maybe I should call him. Has he found Dad yet? Did he find him alive? Well, if he found Dad and he wasn't alive, Dean would sure as hell call me. Is Dad gone? Forever?_'

Her eyes started to water at the thought of her dad being gone forever.

She got out of the shower, dried her hair, got dressed and did minimal makeup. She walked out of the bathroom, and looked around. That's when she heard it. The unmistakable sound of the Impala.

"Great," She muttered while peeking out the window. Dean and Sam got out of the car. Jasmine burst out laughing when she saw Dean was covered in mud. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of him. When she lost sight of them, she opened her door to peer out. She caught a glance at them as they broke into a room.

Before checking out of the motel, Jasmine packed her stuff, put her research in a folder, and threw everything into the stolen car. She asked the man at reception to print out the muddy picture of Dean. When she was done, she wrote a note, and placed them both along with the folder containing her research under the Impala's windshield wipers. She got into her car and started the drive back to Fairfield.

* * *

Dean asked Sam if he wanted anything from the diner. When he walked out to the Impala, he saw the picture. He looked around and found the window it had been taken from. He broke into the now empty room. He sighed and read the note on the picture.

_**I like the new look. It suits you. **__**Oh, and here's what I dug up on your lady in white.**__** Love you – Jazzy **_

He growled a little. He didn't expect her to be in Jericho already. He also felt guilty. If she saw him, then she saw Sam. He sighed and shut the door. Placing the file folder in the Impala, Dean looked up and saw the motel owner pointing him out. Sending Sam a quick text, he turned and started making conversation with the police who were questioning the motel owner. They promptly arrested him for forged ID.

* * *

"Dammit Dean! Answer your phone!" Jasmine yelled into her phone, leaving a voicemail. After a few short of twenty calls, she decided something was wrong. She pulled over, and turned around back towards Jericho.

"Stupid bastard."

When she got back to the motel, she saw the Impala still sitting there. After thinking it over, she decided best course of action was to ask the guy at reception.

"Excuse me, but the man who owns the Impala. He's my partner. Do you know were he went?" Jasmine flashed him her best smile. She was taught that being a woman made it easier to get answers from men. Dean taught her how to flirt her way through mostly anything. Sam told her to only flirt when it was necessary. He didn't want answers if it meant using sexual favours.

"Yeah, that guy got arrested for something big. Don't know what."

"Thanks. I'd like to have another room. I didn't think I'd be coming back."

After getting her new room, she changed into professional clothing. A pencil skirt, with a blue blouse, and a jacket that matched the skirt. She pulled on pantyhose and black heels.

* * *

The stolen car pulled up next the police station. When she walked in, the police were rushing around. Yelling something about a 911 phone call. She walked to the back with ease, since no one was really paying attention, and saw Dean picking at his handcuffs with a paperclip. She smiled and left the building. Jasmine walked around to the back and waited for him to come out. Dean eventually climbed down the fire escape ladder. When he saw her, he rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here? And dressed like that? What are you, a classy hooker?"

"Well Dean, I was here to bust you out. But you did that all on your own. It's sad watching children grow up. I liked your muddy look better. What happened? Sammy make you shower?" She realized she sounded much more sassier than she needed to. Dean looked down to the ground when she mentioned Sam.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sam. I was thinking about what would be best. I didn't want you to get used to hunting with Sam, only to have him leave us again."

"Well you should have thought about us working together Dean. We work better together. I'm going to go back to Fairfield and return the stolen car. Call me when you get there okay? If you think it'd be better if Sam and I don't see each other, then we won't. Oh, and what about Dad? You forgot to tell me that he was missing," Jasmine put her hand on her hips. Dean looked back up at her.

"He's not missing, he's just, refraining from contacting us. That's all."

"Cut the bullshit. He's MISSING. Missing Dean. Gone. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you."

"Too late for that Dean. I'm going to help look for him. But first, I'm going back to Fairfield. The stolen car is going back. Call me when you get there. I don't like driving stolen cars. See you later, Dean," Jasmine walked away. Dean stood there, watching her leave. He felt guilty, but he quickly tossed that feeling aside. He walked over to the nearest payphone and called Sam.

"Hello?"

"Fake 911 phone call Sammy? That's pretty illegal."

"You're welcome," Sam scoffed.

"Listen, we gotta talk."

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We ARE dealing with a woman in white, and she's buried behind her old house. My research backs up Jaz's notes. So that should have been Dad's next step."

"Sam, would you shut up for a second?"

"I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

"Well that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"What? How do you know?"

"I've got his journal."

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."  
"Yeah, well he did this time," Dean pulled out the journal from his coat.

"What's it say?"

"Same old ex marine crap. When does he want us to know where he's going?

"With coordinates. Where to?" Sam huffed. He didn't understand why he used coordinates.

"I'm not sure yet."

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip town in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

Dean heard Sam yell, then the phone cut out.

* * *

Jasmine had been sitting in the motel in Fairfield when Dean called her.

"Hello?"

No reply.

"Dean? Hello?! Jerkface who likes himself a little too much?"

Then she realized Dean had pocket dialled her. She listened in on what they were saying.

"Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Jasmine quickly grabbed a pen and wrote the location on her hand. She listened more, and found out that they were near Stanford. She packed her bags back up, and started driving.

Jasmine had been sitting there outside Sam's apartment for about 30 minutes before her brothers showed up. She watched them say goodbye, then Dean drove away. Her jaw dropped.

'_He can't be that stupid. He knew I was going to be here. UGH THAT BASTARD._'

Just as she picked up her phone, Dean came back. He got out of his car and ran inside. Jasmine saw this as her chance. She grabbed her bags and walked over to the Impala. She threw her bags in the trunk and leaned against the car. Then she saw the fire. Screams rang through the air.

She ran inside as fast as she could. Dean was pushing Sam through the doorway out of the apartment.

"Dean! Sam! What's going on?!" She coughed, the air was filled with smoke.

"It's Jess! Go! We have to get out of here!" Dean pushed through and pulled Sam with him. Sam was fighting to get to Jess.

"Sam, go! I'll get her!" Jasmine ran into the room. She heard Sam yelling from her to come back, but she kept going. The smoke was thickening, and the flames were everywhere. It was hot, and Jasmine was already wearing warm clothes. Sweat rolled down her face, and her eyes were watering. It was hard to breath.

"Jess?! Where are you?!" Jasmine fell to her knees. She couldn't breath anymore. She crawled around, looking for Sam's girlfriend. When she got to the bedroom, she realized that it was too late. There was the burnt body of Jessica. But, she wasn't where Jasmine thought she would be. Jessica was pinned to the ceiling.

"JESS!" Jasmine screamed. She felt arms around her, and turned around. A firefighter was pulling her out of the bedroom. Jasmine fought against him, trying to get to Jess even though she knew it was too late. Eventually, the firefighter got her outside. The paramedics were checking her over when Dean got to her.

"What the hell were you thinking Jazzy?! You could have died in there!"

"I was thinking about saving Jess! I didn't know it was too late..." Her eyes started to water. Flashes of Jess' body pinned to the ceiling appeared in her mind. The paramedic cleared her, and Dean picked her up bridal style.

When they got to the Impala, Sam was digging through the trunk. He had tears in his eyes. He pulled out a shotgun, and Dean put Jasmine in the back seat. Sam and Dean talked, while Jasmine laid in the back, crying.

'_What did Sammy do to deserve this?_'

She was scared when the voice from her dreams answered her back.

"_He did nothing Jasmine. That's the problem._"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well, I'm not too happy with this chapter, but like I said before, I have the next 20 chapters typed and ready for editing(times a billion) so it's kinda hard to retype a whole chapter when it's in the beginning stages of a story. UGH WHAT HAVE I DONE.

Also, Gabriel seems a little ooc in some places, whoops. Sorry. He goes back into character soon I promise.

Loooveee you guys 3

* * *

Jasmine watched as Sam visited Jessica's burial site. Tears rolled down both of their faces. She went up to him and hugged him. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up.

"It's my turn to be there for you now Sam. If you need anything, _anything_, call me. I love you. See you later," with that said, Jasmine walked towards her car. She said goodbye to Dean and left for the only place she could call a home. Bobby Singer's house. The guy was more of a father figure than her own father. Where her dad, John, had taught her how to shoot straight at the age of seven, Bobby taught her to throw a ball. She even started calling Bobby 'Pops' when she was eight.

She made a couple stops on the way, but eventually she made it there.

'_Finally._' She was tired. Bobby was packing up his truck when she got to his house. When he saw her pulling in, his face brightened a little.

"Going somewhere, Pops?"

"Hey Kiddo. Got a couple vamps up in Dayton. A few hunters are meeting me there. Stay as long as you like. I'll be back in a week, two at most."

"Be safe. Happy hunting," She walked inside and grabbed a beer. She has no idea what she was going to do. Then she remembered where her dad was. Jasmine decided to go camping at Blackwater Ridge, meet up with the boys again, and maybe even hunt down a bear.

* * *

When Jasmine got to Blackwater Ridge, she texted Dean.

_**Hey Dean. It's Jaz. I'm at Blackwater Ridge. Camping sounded like fun. I know Dad's here too. We have to find him Sammy. I have my weapons and such. Ask if you boys need anything. Xox**_

She put her phone away and set up her tent. It was dark out by the time she was done. The night air was a little chilly, but not cold enough to keep campers away. It was embracing. The moment her head hit the pillow, she fell into a restless sleep.

_They were running. From what, they didn't know. But they knew that they had to run to live. The creature was catching up quickly. This was like a game. Hunt or be hunted. And this creature was the undefeated champion._

_Fear filled their hearts, and spread through their bodies. Sweat dribbled down their faces. Adrenaline kept them moving._

"_Keep moving! Don't stop, no matter what you hear! Go!" The man pushed the women forward. She hesitated, but started running again. She didn't know where she was going. They were trapped in a series of tunnels. The creature could appear anywhere at anytime. Panic made the game fun for the creature. _

_She kept running, until she saw a light. The light was bright, a little too bright to be a light from outside. It was getting brighter and closer. She turned around and started running back. _

_Screams pierced through the air. She was face to face with the creature. _

Jasmine woke up screaming and sweaty. She looked around wildly, then remembered that she was camping. A sigh escaped her throat, and she wiped her face. It was still night out. She stood up and walked outside.

'_What the hell?_'

The bright light from her nightmare was coming at her. She was frozen in fear. She tried to run, but a hand grabbed her arm. When a voice spoke to her, she felt instantly at peace.

"Jasmine Marie. Do not be afraid. I mean you no harm," the voice was soothing, and it belonged to a man. Then Jasmine saw him.

Surrounded by the bright light was the figure of a man. He was average height, slim but muscular. She swore that he had wings. Her eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped.

"Wings. You have wings. Hah, I'm going crazy. First the voices and now I'm hallucinating," She shook her head in disbelief.

"No, Jasmine Marie. This is very real. I am Michael the Archangel. I am here to guide and protect you," he released his grip on Jasmine. She took a step back, and kept staring at him. She couldn't believe it.

"Michael? You're an archangel? THE Michael? Like, Micheal and Lucifer? Why help me? I'm a hunter. I'm no one special."

"Yes Jasmine Marie. I'm the Michael of heaven. You are a very special person to us Jasmine Marie."

Jasmine stood there, shaking her head. She still couldn't believe that Michael the Archangel was standing in front of her. She jumped when she heard another voice.

"Go easy on her bro. Meeting angels can't be easy on anyone."

She turned around and saw another man standing behind her. She had her hands on her face, and her eyes were wide.

"Who, who are you?" She stuttered out.

"Hi, I'm Gabriel the Archangel. Nice to meet you Jasmine Marie," he waved at her.

"Gabriel, you have no need to be here," Michael walked to stand beside Jasmine. She was speechless.

"Actually, I have every right to be here. Free country and all. Besides, I like camping," Gabriel shrugged. He looked at Jasmine, and winked. She felt her face go warm and looked down to the ground. Gabriel smirked at thought of embarrassing her. He turned his attention back to Michael.

"Mikey, I know she's your charge. But, it'd be better if she was in my charge. You know, since I ran away. I can stay with her 24/7. You have to be at home a lot more than you can be here. We can say that she's in your charge, but really she'd be in mine. So everyone at home will still think I'm MIA. It's a win win for both of us." Gabriel looked back over to Jasmine. She was watching the archangels intently. Michael thought this over for a couple of minutes.

"Yes. She can be in your charge, but only because things are hectic at home. I must leave. Goodbye brother, or should I say Loki?" Michael smirked at Gabriel, then disappeared. Gabriel took a step closer to Jasmine.

"You okay Jasmine Marie? This can be a lot to take in."

"Don't call me that. Call me Jaz, or Jazzy. Please. I think I want to go back to bed," Jasmine walked over to her tent. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to face Gabriel, who was smiling at her.

"What are you doing?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Accompanying you to bed, of course," He winked at her again. Her eyes went wide.

"Uhm, no you're not. My tent, my rules."

"Awh, come on. I'm harmless. At least to you I am, Jazzy," He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Stay on your side of the bed though. And don't get any funny ideas," Jasmine walked inside the tent, and crawled to her side of the air mattress. Gabriel followed suit, but stayed on his side. They laid in silence like this for almost an hour. She kept tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep. But decided she couldn't sleep, so she sat up and looked over to Gabriel. To her surprise, he was watching her.

"How long have you been watching me?" She felt uneasy.

"Well, I don't need sleep. So...for about the last hour. Can't sleep? I know how to make you tired," He winked at her again. She fully opened her eyes, and reached to slap him. He caught her hand before it made contact with his face. She felt fear cross her face.

"I'm only kidding Jaz. If I really really wanted to have sex with you, who would stop me?" His voice dropped to a whisper. Jasmine pulled her hand away from his and apologized. Then she realized a couple things.

"Wait, is that an insult? Are you saying you wouldn't sleep with me? Cause last time I checked I wasn't hard on the eyes, not to sound self-centred. And secondly, why'd Michael call you Loki?" She turned herself she she could face him. Her knees were pulled to her chest. She saw guilt and sadness cross Gabriel's face. Immediately she took it back,

"Forget that last question. You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry I brought it up, Gabriel," She reached across and took his hand in hers. She gave him a sympathetic smile. She squeezed his hand, and he looked up at her. His eyes were dark. Her face fell, and she let go of his hand.

"Don't you dare pity me," He whispered darkly. He stared into her eyes with a fire. Then as if something clicked in his head, his face lit up.

"Unless you're offering pity sex. If that's the case, pity me all you want."

Jasmine laughed and freed her hand from his again.

"Nope. You said not to pity you, so no pity sex from me," She smiled at him, finally feeling comfortable with the archangel. He pretended to pout, then laughed and laid back down.

"Go to sleep Jaz."

"But, Mom. I don't want to," Jasmine teased him. He rolled his eyes, then sat up.

"I will make you sleep. Don't test an archangel, or you will feel my wrath," He smiled.

"The wrath of a fairy?"

Gabriel sighed, but smirked.

"I warned you," He snapped his fingers. Jasmine couldn't move. She looked down and saw that she was tied up. She was also gagged. She shot him a warning glance. He laughed at her.

"I told you, don't test me. Maybe next time, you'll listen to me," He leaned over her, and put his hand on her waist.

"With you all tied up like this, I could do anything," his hand ran down her side, to the underside of her thigh. Shivers ran down her spine when he squeezed her thigh. He tried his hardest not to take advantage of her. But seeing a human in this position turned him on. When he came to his senses, he moved away from her, to his side of the bed.

"But I won't. Because no pity sex for me. Goodnight Jazzy," He smirked and rolled over, his back to her.

She sighed. She couldn't believe she let him touch her like that. Worse, she couldn't believe she liked it. She rolled her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. But her mind kept drifting back to Gabriel.

He had golden-green eyes, and caramel coloured hair. She admitted he was very attractive. Eventually, she fell asleep thinking about what Michael meant by calling him Loki.

* * *

Jasmine woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs.

'_Oh thank God. It was all just a dream._' She looked up, but couldn't move. She groaned when she saw Gabriel standing at the end of the bed holding a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Rise and shine!" He smiled at her and held out the plate. Then he smirked. He snapped his fingers and she was untied. She stood up and glared at him.

"Don't do that again. Those for me?" She grabbed the plate before he could say anything. He grabbed the plate back and held it just out of arm's reach.

"Actually, they're for me. Want some? You're gonna have to play nice," He smiled as she tried to jump to reach them. Eventually, she put her hands on her hips.

"Fine. I'll be nice. Thank you for bringing me breakfast."

"You're welcome. Now, hurry and eat. We gotta get going. Your brothers would agree," He snapped his fingers, and her tent, along with everything in it, was packed and in her car. She stood there, gaping.

"Uh, wait. You were talking to my brothers? Where are they? How'd they take you being an archangel?" She had more questions, but he cut her off.

"Relax sweetie. I didn't talk to them. I watched them. They got here last night. They've been trying to call. Something about a wendigo. And trust me, we don't wanna mess with those. You should call them," He handed Jasmine her phone. She gave him the plate, and took the phone. She thanked him and dialled Dean's number.

"Jazzy, where are you?"

"Hey Dean. I told you, Blackwater Ridge. You pocket dialled me, and I heard where the coordinates went. I'm here to look for Dad."

"Get out of there. There's something hunting the campers. Sam thinks it's a wendigo. I have to agree. Jazzy, I don't want to go looking for another member of this family. Get out of there. Go to Bobby's."

"Dean, I'm not a child. You can't tell me-"

"NOW JAZZY," Dean hung up.

Jasmine stood, dumbfounded. She looked at her phone, then looked up at Gabriel, who was eating a chocolate bar. He waved at her.

"I guess we're going to Bobby's," She walked to her car, Gabriel followed.

"You said 'we'," He beamed at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm under the impression that I'm not going to be able to lose you. You're like a lost puppy," She laughed at him. He put his hand on his chest.

"Oh ow, my feelings," He faked being shot. He closed his eyes tight, then peeked through one to see Jasmine laughing. He stood up and started laughing as well. He got in the car, and she drove off towards Bobby's house. She turned up the radio, and he looked out the window. Now he had time to think without interruption.

He couldn't shake his feelings toward Jasmine. Normally, he would've ravaged the girl he shared a bed with. Instead, he felt at peace watching her sleep. He felt obligated to even make her breakfast. Not snapping up a breakfast, but actually breaking into someone's house to use the kitchen ad make breakfast. Something's up with this, he concluded. He looked over at her, she was singing out loud to a song on the radio. He scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

'_Is she really this comfortable with me?_' He laughed to himself. She looked over at him, and sang louder, thinking she was making him uncomfortable. Instead, she was doing the opposite. He watched and listened to her. She had a beautiful voice. He was surprised by it when she started singing. He smiled at her and offered her his hand, like she had the night before. He wanted to touch her since he met her. But he knew he'd scare her off if they did what Gabriel normally does with women. Sadness ran through him when he thought about how that would've turned out. Gabriel wanted her to last longer in his life than most women did. That thought surprised him even more. Was he really willing to give up one night stands for Jasmine? He concluded yes.

She looked at his hand, and smiled warmly at him. She took his offer, and held his hand. He smiled back to her, and turned his attention back out the window. His thumb ran back and forth across her fingers.

Jasmine couldn't believe the effect he was having on her. She only met him the night before, and here she was holding his hand. She thought about it, and wasn't sure if angels could do this. Worried about what might happen if other angels saw this, she withdrew her hand and put it on the steering wheel with the other one. She ignored his hurt gaze and kept her focus on the road.

* * *

The crunching of gravel came out from underneath Jasmine's car as they pulled up to Bobby's house. Jasmine and Gabriel got out the car and walked up to the front porch. She was worried about what the boys would think about Gabriel. Almost as if he could read her thoughts, he told her that no one was here. They walked inside, and Gabriel plopped down on the couch. Jasmine walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Do angels drink? Would you be offended if I had a beer?" She yelled into the living room.

"No, but thanks. You go ahead. It'll ruin your liver," He said right behind her. She jumped and cursed.

"You need a bell or something. Do you do that often?" She opened her beer.

"Well, yes. I do that often. It's our way of getting places quickly," He smiled at her. They were about a foot apart. Jasmine shifted her weight and walked around around him. She sat down at the table and watched him. He walked around, opening cupboards and drawers.

"You know, for an angel, you're not very sparkly, or formal," She smiled at him. He stopped what he was doing, and looked at her.

"Angels aren't sparkly Jazzy. We're fierce warriors of Dad. And they can wear all the formal suits they want. I think suits are too constricting, if you know what I mean," He winked at her. She blushed a little at the thought.

"All right, we have about a week until Bobby gets back. There's absolutely nothing to do here. What do you think we should do?" She regretted the words right as soon as she them.

"Well, we could have hot wild sex. Lots of sex," He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She laughed and shook her head.

"Nope, is that all you think about?"

"Pretty much. Oh! Let's go to a theme park!" He grabbed her hand, and they were inside Disney World.

* * *

Jasmine walked around, smiling and laughing. She has never been happier. Gabriel walked beside her, her arm linked in his, with his hands in his pockets.

"Best couple of days ever. Thanks Gabe," She smiled up at him.

"Anything to pass the time Jaz, I think it's time to go back to Bobby's house," He unhooked his arm, and took her hand. He led them to an isolated area, and let go of her hand.

She frowned. She didn't want to leave, but she didn't want to piss off an archangel either.

"Ready to go?"

"I guess," She mumbled. He put his hand on her elbow, and they were both standing in Bobby's driveway.

She landed a little harder than she expected. Jasmine started to fall over, but Gabriel put his arm around

her waist before she hit the ground. She had her back to him, so therefore, her rear end pressed against his hips. He muffled a moan, and willed himself not to take her right there. He stood her up, and took a step back.

"Uh, thanks," She turned around and blushed. She felt embarrassed that she basically just grinded herself against a holy being.

"All in a day's work," He rubbed the back of his neck and followed her inside. No one was home yet.

"No one's here. Can we go back?" She pleaded him with puppy dog eyes.

"Nah, I have a better idea. Let's get a dog," He snapped his fingers and a golden retriever popped up. Jasmine squealed with joy.

"OH MY GOD! I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to, but seriously! AHH!" She fell to her knees and began to pet the new dog. Gabriel watched as she played with the dog, and laughed. He never thought he could have feelings for a human women. And here he was, wanting to give her the world.

"You know, Jazz is a music genre. Kinda like the blues. I think I'm gonna call you Blues from now on," He grinned at her. Jasmine was too happy to argue against her newly found nickname. Instead she laughed. She took this chance to ask him questions.

"Are there other angels? Do I get meet them?"

"No, it's just Mikey and I all alone up there," He rolled his eyes, "of course there are other angels. There are loads of them. You'll meet others soon enough."

Jasmine nodded her head, satisfied with those answers. She looked around, and felt like a prisoner, being watched all the time now.

"You're not a prisoner, you can do whatever you want. I just need to keep you safe. And I feel the best way to keep you safe is to be with you 24/7."

Jasmine was startled by what he said. She stopped playing with the dog and looked up at him.

"How did you-"

"I'm an archangel. I can read your thoughts, as well as anyone in range. Some people are a hell of a lot dirtier than you would think," He scrunched up his face in fake disgust. She laughed at him.

"Takes one to know one," She smirked at him. He laughed with her. He put his hands up in defence.

"You caught me. What do I win?"

"Nothing, because I'm the one who caught you. I won. And I believe I already have my prize," Jasmine gestured towards the dog, who was now laying on her back wanting a belly rub.

* * *

Gabriel stood outside Bobby's spare room while Jasmine slept. When he heard her breathing slow, he walked inside. He watched her lay motionless on the bed. He never knew why humans needed so much rest. He thought that if they didn't need rest, they would get so much more done.

She stirred in her sleep, muttering something under her breath. He watched her until she stopped moving. He walked closer to her, and softly touched her face. A loose strand of hair was gently tucked behind her ear. He wondered what she was dreaming, and decided that it would be best if he didn't invade her dreams.

He quietly walked towards the door to leave, but froze in his tracks.

"Gabriel."

He turned back to face Jasmine. She was rolling onto her side, her back now facing him. He walked back to her with caution.

"Gabriel," He watched her muttered his name in her sleep. He couldn't help the giant smile that crossed his face.

She was dreaming of him.

* * *

Jasmine woke up and looked around, Gabriel wasn't anywhere to be seen. She got up and pulled on sweatpants, since she couldn't sleep while wearing pants. On her way down the stairs, she stopped in her tracks. Hushed voices echoed through the hallway.

"You know that you shouldn't show humans too much of what we can do, Gabriel."

"If you were smart, you wouldn't be telling me what to do. I can very easily eliminate you brother. You're dismissed."

Jasmine heard clothes rustling, and swore that she heard wings fluttering. She started her trek down the stairs, as Gabriel walked towards them. He looked up at her.

"Well, good morning Blues."

"Good morning Gabriel."

"How did you sleep?" He smirked, knowing full well how she slept.

"Uh, good. And yourself? What is that smell?" Her face went red. She remembered the dream she had last night. She remembered how it involved Gabriel and why he didn't like suits.

"I don't need sleep, remember? And I made breakfast," He smiled and led her into the kitchen. He was also listening in and watching her thoughts. It took everything he had not to take her right then. He cut himself off from her thoughts, and pouted.

'_I'm totally bigger than that. I can't believe she dreamt that an archangel__'__s manly parts would be that small._'

In the kitchen was a buffet table filled with every breakfast food imaginable. Along with sweets, like ice cream and cookies, for Gabriel.

"How did you do this?" Jasmine was gaping at the kitchen.

"What part of 'Archangel' are you not understanding?"

* * *

Jasmine rolled over on her towel. She was basking in the sun, getting a much needed tan. Gabriel had taken them to Hawaii two days earlier. Today would be their last day on the island. She sat up, and looked out to the beautiful ocean. There were a couple waves, but they weren't too big. Children were playing in the sand, and families sat around having picnics. It was peaceful, yet exciting.

'_Wow, angels really have it good._'

"You have no idea," Gabriel joined her. He plopped down on his towel and put an arm around her waist, pulling her into a cuddle. She smiled and leaned into him. This was the first time she didn't deny his moves for a cuddle. He smiled at that thought, and snapped his fingers.

"Ice cream for the lovely lady?" He handed her an ice cream cone, filled with vanilla ice cream. It was covered in chocolate syrup and sprinkles. She eagerly took it, and began eating it, while he made his own.

"Thanks. Not just for the ice cream, but for keeping me entertained as well," She looked up at him, and scooted closer to him.

"You're welcome Blues, do I get paid for doing this?" He winked and pulled her closer.

"Well, that depends. How do you wanna get repaid?"

"Hot wild sex," He said straight forwardly, and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She laughed and dropped her ice cream. She fake pouted, and picked it up.

"Well, I'm not giving you hot wild sex anytime soon. How about this?" She shoved the sandy ice cream in his face. Gabriel shook his head.

"Not good enough. I'll give you a five second head start," He wiped his face best he could. Her eyes went wide and she yelled in laughter. Her legs took her as fast as she could. She ran towards the ocean, and soon she felt arms around her waist. She yelled out, laughing. Gabriel picked her up, and walked towards the water.

"No! No no no no! Gabe! Please! I'm sorry!" She laughed and yelled.

"Too late," When he was hip deep in the water, he dropped her. When she resurfaced, she shot him an angry glare.

"Whoops. Did I drop you?" He smiled at her, and she splashed him. They started splashing each other, and eventually walked back to their towels, which were covered in melted ice cream and sand.

"I have an idea, come on," He took her hand, and led her away from the beach. They walked up a trail made by sand, and found a cliff. It over looked the ocean rather beautifully. The sun was setting over the ocean, making it more beautiful. They sat down, with their legs dangling over the cliff, and watched the sun set. Gabriel reached over, and snaked his arm around her. She scooted closer and leaned against him. She reached over and entwined her fingers through those on his free hand. He looked down at their hands and smiled. He couldn't remember a time when a human made him smile like that.

They stayed like that long after the sun was out. They were laying down, watching the stars. Neither of them spoke a word, there was no need. It was peaceful. She fell asleep laying against him. He looked over, and wondered how a small being like her, could be so beautiful. She completed him. All these years on Earth, and he never felt this way towards anyone. It scared him. Because he didn't know where these feelings would lead him.

He sighed, and picked her up. It was time to go back to Bobby's.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yes, I promised IC Gabriel, but after reading this for the hundredth time, I've decided that doesn't come till later, whoops.

I'm not happy with it, but I'm not changing it either.

Remember, hateful mail makes me want to kick puppies and cry because sad and upset are two emotions you don't want me to have at once. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

* * *

Jasmine woke up, and realized that she was at Bobby's house. She looked around, but Gabriel was no where to be seen. After getting up, she got dizzy. She wobbled a little, and fell over. Her head hit the corner of the coffee table. A sharp pain shot through from her head to her neck. A warm liquid ran down her face. She shook her head, and couldn't believe that she did that. Everything started to go blurry.

'_No, no no no no no,_' She tried to stand up, but she couldn't. Everything went black.

Bobby pulled into the driveway at his house. He saw Jasmine's car was still in the driveway. He smiled a little. He'd never admit it, but he was happy when the Winchesters visited. They were like family to him. He always felt that Jasmine needed more protecting than the boys. He wondered why, while he walked inside. The first thing he saw were books. They were everywhere.

'_Messy idgit,_' He rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. He saw Jasmine laying on the floor. As well as as pool of blood surrounding her head. He ran over and sat her up. She was unconscious.

"Oh balls," He sat her up against the couch. The phone beeped with every number pressed, as Bobby dialled Dean's number.

"Hello?"

"Get your asses over here and quick," Bobby pressed a towel to Jasmine's forehead.

"What? Why? You okay Bobby?"

"Quit your worrying about me. Worry about Jaz," Bobby hung up the phone.

* * *

Dean looked at his phone, then to Sam.

"We gotta go Sammy."

"Why? Is Bobby okay?"

"Oh he's peachy. Jazzy's not okay," Dean started packing his bags.

"We can't just leave a job Dean. She's with Bobby, she'll be fine for now."

"She's our sister Sam. We can call in another hunter."

"There aren't any near here, you know that. She'll be fine Dean. She's tough," Sam started unpacking Dean's bag. Dean glared at him.

"Fine. If anything happens to her because we're not there, it'll be you I shoot."

* * *

Jasmine didn't know where she was, but she knew it was either a dream, or Heaven. She looked around. It looked a lot like Hawaii. The wind blew her hair gently, and the mist from the ocean damped her face. She watched as the sun set, filling the sky with beautiful shades of oranges, yellows and reds. She felt at peace, just like she had when Gabriel took her there before. She looked down, and she was wearing a white dress that came up just above her knee. It wasn't skin tight, as it flowed in the breeze lightly. She heard wings fluttering behind her, and turned around.

"Hey Blues," Gabriel smiled at her, and had his hands in his pockets.

"Gabriel," She smiled at him and walked towards him. He looked at her nervously as she leaned against him. He hugged her back, and smiled again. He let his head rest against hers.

"We gotta talk Jaz," He gently pushed her away and took a step back. She looked up at him, worried.

"About what?" She was scared that he was rejecting her feelings towards him. She knew that angels wouldn't be allowed to have any sort of relations with people. She looked down at the sand, then turned around to watch the sunset.

"Jaz, I'm not going to turn you down. I like you, I do. And that scares the holy hell out of me. But that's not what we need to talk about. Let's talk about why Mikey said he was all into watching you," He moved to stand beside her.

"Okay, why are angels watching over me? Am I really that special to you guys?" She looked over at him.

"Well, yes. You have gifts, Blues. Some easier to perfect more than others. But I'm pretty sure you don't know about any of them. That's why I'm here. Inside your dream. Which should last a while, because let's face it. The coffee table won," He smirked at her. She blushed, and turned back towards the ocean.

"You saw that, huh? Wait, gifts?"

"Yup. I couldn't help but laugh. I would've helped, but we needed to talk privately. Gifts. Plural of gift. Meaning you can do some pretty awesome stuff," He shuffled a little closer to her, she didn't seem to notice.

"What kind of gifts? Elaborate Gabe, please," She smiled her best smile at him, making him blush a little.

'_Ha, I just made an archangel blush,_' she smiled even more at the thought.

"Did not. It's just warm here. But the kind of gifts that can either make angels protect you, or kill you. Right now, they all wanna keep you safe. And not in the wrong hands," A flash of concern crossed his face, but it went away as quickly as it appeared. He snapped his fingers, and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Oh, those kinds of gifts, huh?" She grabbed his chocolate bar, and bit into it. He just stared at her, wide eyed. She stuck her tongue out at him. He looked at her mouth, and longed to feel it on his. He quickly shook the thought away, and grabbed back his chocolate bar.

"Yeah, those kind. As for elaboration, I can only tell so much. Firstly, you have visions. Like your muttonhead brother. Second, if you really focus on it, you can have a thing sorta like an angel radio in your head. Later on, you won't even have to focus on it. Thirdly, with training of course, you'll be able to sense what's human, and what's not. You taking this in okay?" He reached out and touched her elbow, with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wait, one of my brothers gets visions? And training? What kind of training?" She turned to face him.

"The kind where you play hide n seek with a demon. And yes, Sam. He has visions, but I've said too much already," He smirked at her, and continued eating his chocolate bar.

"Oh. Why me? Why not some other lucky bastard?" She scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Because Dad choose you. Are you done asking questions? Or can we enjoy this sunset?"

She nodded her head, and turned her attention back to the sunset. His arm found it's way around her waist, and it pulled her to stand in front of him. She leaned her back against him, and he rested his head on hers. He was perfectly content now, having her body lean against his. He was surprised that he didn't want more than that at during this moment. Normally, he'd already have the women naked. He was actually happy that he hadn't taken that course with Jasmine.

She felt his warm body behind hers, and smiled to herself. She was wrapped in the arms of an angel. Not just any angel, Gabriel the archangel. She beamed, and pulled his arms tighter around her. Her hands were resting on his, and she entwined her fingers into his. He bent down, and put his chin on her shoulder. He murmured something he thought she wouldn't here, or understand. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him.

"Vos pertinetis ad me," he nuzzeled his head into her neck. She made a note to translate that when she wakes up.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ** So, I just realized that this story is unbelievably cheesy in some places. Whoops. Oh well.

I still feel like Gabe isn't in character yet. If you think he is, that's awesome and it means I'm doing good.

Lalala... OH! Another clarifying thing, Azazel still went after Sam, but he wasn't interrupted so no one died. Then he went for Jasmine, and Mary saw it, and you know the rest. Maybe I should do a pre-story chapter... hmm... I think I will. It might help. I just majorly confused myself. FFS.

Okay, ignore most of the clarifying comment because it's confusing as heck, and I'll make a pre-story chapter.

Try to enjoy! :)

* * *

Jasmine opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. When sight became clear, she saw that she was in Bobby's spare room. There were familiar voices outside the door.

"Dean, she's been out for a week now. I don't think that's normal. Maybe we should take her to see a real doctor. At a real hospital."

"Shut up, okay? She's probably just really tired. Maybe it has something to do with a certain time of the month. She'll wake up soon. She has to."

Jasmine got up, and opened the door. She saw Dean and Sam staring at her in shock.

"What? No coffee?" She smiled at them. Dean grabbed her and hugged her, knocking the air out of her.

"Dean, can't breath," She laughed. He let go of her. When she caught her breath, it got knocked out of her again.

"Sam, I missed you too. Please let me go."

Sam chuckled, "So uh, Jaz, what happened? It's not like you to fall on a coffee table."

"Well, it happened, and I guess I hit it pretty hard. Did you say I was out a week?" Jasmine's face was red from embarrassment.

"Yeah, well, it could've been longer. We don't know how long you were there for before Bobby found you," Dean face fell. He reached up and pushed away her hair, to reveal a bruised bump, with a cut in the middle. She winced when his fingers grazed it.

* * *

Jasmine listened as Sam and Dean told her about their jobs while they were away.

"A shapeshifter? You hunted a shapeshifter without me?" She pretended to be hurt.

"Of course kiddo, didn't want the extra luggage. Besides, I'd rather you hunt squirrels than things that go bump in the night," Dean smirked.

"Squirrels? Come on. I could clear out all of the squirrels in the world. Along with most monsters if you gave me the chance. I can even kick your ass. Oh wait, Bobby!" Jasmine yelled into the other room.

"What?!" Bobby yelled back.

"There's squirrels in your attic, or you have pet cats you're not telling anyone about."

"Do I look like I'm the type of person to have cats? Take a gun and shoot them," Obviously Jasmine's comment upset Bobby. Dean and Sam tried to hide their laughter. She pouted a little, then went on her way to find a shotgun that didn't have salt rounds.

* * *

'_Holy hell it's hot up here._'

Jasmine took her jacket off. She looked around for the squirrels. Every step she took, the wooden boards creaked loudly, giving away her position. So she decided to walk on the beams.

Downstairs, well it was Bobby's upstairs, Sam and Dean were talking.

"Alright, I've been cruising some websites. I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing troller found off the coast of Cali. It's crew vanished. And uh, some cattle mutilations in Texas. Hey!" Dean looked at Sam. Sam was drawing a tree from a dream he had the night before.

"Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?" Dean snapped at Sam. They heard two gunshots, and Jasmine cursing. Dean laughs, but sees Sam is sucked back into his drawing.

Jasmine realizes that she can hear her brothers. She shoots the squirrels again, hitting them this time. She smiled, and crouched down to the wood boards to hear the boys better.

"Dean, I know where we have to go next."

"Where?"

"Back home. Back to Kansas."

"Okay, random. Where'd that come from?"

"This photo was taken in front of out old house, right? That's where Mom died?"

There was silence, then Dean sighed.

"Yeah."

"And it didn't burn down right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it right?" Sam was beating around the bush, Jasmine frowned. She knew where Sam was taking this. And she also knew Dean wouldn't like it.

"I guess so, what the hell are you talking about?" Dean scrunched his face at Sam. Jasmine shifted her weight, getting uncomfortable.

"Okay look, this is gonna sound crazy, but the people who live in out old house, I think they might be in danger."

"Why would you think that?"

"Uh, I just, uhm, look, just trust me on this, okay?"

Jasmine stood up. She knew what Sam was talking about. He was talking about the vision he had. She shook her head, because she had the same vision, about their old house.

'_So, Sammy has the same visions as me? That seems like a waste, since we're siblings._'

Then a voice filled her head. It was Gabriel.

"_Yeah, muttonhead moose __gets visions too. Remember? I told you that already. Except his are different than yours. We didn't give his to him. A demon did._"

'_A demon? And you guys let that happen?_ _And how are we talking without actually talking?_'

She could almost hear him roll his eyes. Gabriel sighed.

"_This is like angel radio. I'll explain it more later. But yes, we had to let it happen. It's his fate. I gotta go. See ya later Blues._"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, and started to walk back towards the exit. She lost her footing, and fell onto the floorboards. Then the floorboards broke, and she fell through them. The splintery wood scrapped her skin and ripped her clothes. She felt hot liquid running down her head.

'_Fantastic._'

There was a bigger than your average splinter in her arm. She reached up and pulled it out. A small yelp of pain escaped her. Then she looked up to see where she was. Sam and Dean were staring at her. She could feel her face go red, and she smiled at them.

"So, uh, did the squirrels win Jazzy?" Dean smirked, and they all started laughing.

"What the hell are you boys doing up there?!" Bobby yelled from his living room.

"Protecting Jaz from the squirrels!" Dean yelled back, smiling.

Sam helped her up, she winced in pain a couple times. He helped her down the stairs. They couldn't help but laugh a couple times. Bobby watched as Sam sat Jasmine down on the couch and started cleaning her up.

"Idgits," he smiled, "And you boys better fix up that hole."

Jasmine laughed, and Sam frowned.

"Why doesn't Jaz? She's the one who broke your ceiling."

"Because she can't use tools even if lives depended on it."

Sam laughed, and nodded his head in agreement. Jasmine pouted, then winced as Sam started stitching up her arm. Then Jasmine remembered what Gabriel had said.

"Hey Bobby, can you translate something for me? Four words I think, and I think it's Latin."

"Okay, shoot."

"Vos pertinetis ad me," She said slowly enough for him to write them down. She watched him go through a few books, and then he finally had an answer.

"Okay, what the hell is this for? Cause it's certainly not an exorcism."

"I heard it in a dream, and I thought it meant something. Can't be too sure," She smiled at Bobby, and felt Sam tense up behind her.

"A dream? What kind of dream?" Sam stopped stitching her up.

"The kind where they only happen while you're sleeping," Jasmine rolled her eyes. Bobby snickered at her comment.

"So, Bobby, what does it translate to?" Jasmine returned her attention to the older hunter.

"You belong to me."

* * *

They were in the Impala, heading for Lawrence, Kansas. Jasmine was happy to be on her first hunt with both of her brothers, since Sam's been back. She just didn't want to see the house. None of them wanted those memories to resurface. She sighed heavily.

"Almost there, Jaz," Sam looked into the backseat and smiled weakly at her. She returned the same smile.

'_I'm not sure that's a good thing._'

Dean pulled up beside the house. This is it. The house their mother died in. The house that demon invaded. Home is supposed to be safe, and the demon ruined that feeling. Jasmine felt anger boil in her stomach. She wanted to rip that son of bitch inside out.

Sam looked at Dean with worry. Jasmine saw that, and rolled her eyes.

'_Oh come on, no chick flick moments!_'

Her head fell when they started talking.

"You gonna be alright man?"

"Let me get back to you on that," Dean got out of the car, then looked back to Jasmine. She was still in the car.

"You coming, Jazzy?"

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to get out of the car," she said weakly.

They walked up the walkway, and onto the porch. Dean knocked on the door. Jasmine moved to stand in front of Sam, so she could be seen. She wondered why she was so short. Her thoughts were interrupted when a blonde women answered the door.

"Yes?"

Jasmine's jaw dropped, it was the women from her vision. She looked at Sam, and by judging his face,

she knew that he recognized the women too.

After talking for a little while, she let them inside. Jasmine walked behind all of them. She saw Dean tensing up, and walked up beside him. She took his hand to comfort him. He looked at her and squeezed her hand.

The blonde women introduced them to her kids. Jasmine left Dean's side to sit at the kitchen table with the little girl.

"Mind if I colour too?" Jasmine smiled at her, and the girl handed her paper and crayons. They coloured while Sam and Dean asked typical hunter questions about the house. When they were done, Jasmine gave her picture to the little girl, and left with her brothers.

On the way back to the Impala, Sam and Dean started arguing about the house. Jasmine kept quiet, not wanting to be dragged into it. Then they started arguing about Sam's vision. She rolled her eyes.

"Get married already," Jasmine slammed the car door shut. They didn't even hear her.

'_Wow, I'm surprised they weren't born as women,_' she laughed to herself.

* * *

They pulled into the nearest gas station. How they still managed to pay for gas, Jasmine didn't know. Dean was filling up his car, and talked about the night their mother died.

"I remember the fire, the heat. And then I carried you out the door. A neighbour ran inside for Jazzy when Dad didn't come out right away."

"You did?" Sam looked at Dean.

"Yeah, you never knew that?"

"No," Sam shook his head. Jasmine got out of the car. They just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Relax, I'm just getting snacks, guys."

"Pie," Dean looked back to his car.

She walked into the gas station, and grabbed a basket. She grabbed some water bottles, a couple bottles of pop and a bottle of juice from the back. Walking down the aisle, she grabbed two pies, a bag of chips, two bags of candy and a chocolate bar.

Looking at the chocolate bar, she day dreamed about standing on the beach with Gabriel. She missed him. More than she should've. There was a longing to hold him. She scrunched up her face.

'_What the hell am I thinking? __He doesn't like me. He's only here to protect me, and try to get sex from me._'

She sighed and put the chocolate bar back. Walking up to the counter to pay, she saw the slushie machines. After filling up three cups, she paid for everything and went back outside. Her brothers were waiting for her, talking about their dad.

"Buy the whole store, Jaz?" Sam laughed.

"Shut up, Sammy. I panicked," She shoved a cup into his hand.

* * *

Dean dropped Jasmine off at a motel, she grabbed her bags and also the pie. Dean looked at her in disbelief.

"Insurance. Now I know that you'll come back, instead of leaving me here. Like Fairfield."

"Put the pie back Jazzy. I'm not gonna leave you here."

"No," She walked away. She booked a room and threw her bags on the bed. After concluding that the room was nicer than most, she mentally thanked Dean.

Walking into the bathroom, she felt uneasy. She walked around, looking for signs of anything supernatural. After laying down lines of salt in every window and door, she hopped into the shower. Showers were her time to think.

'_What if the thing in the house, is the thing that killed Mom? Are we strong enough to kill it? I don't think Dean's in his right mind to kill anything that strong. And what about Dad? Where is he? I miss working together as a family. He's not with us for a reason. And it'd better be a damn good reason. What if we find him, and he's not alive anymore?_'

She shook the thought out of her head, and got out of the shower. After drying her hair, she threw on sweatpants and a tank top. Walking into the main room, she froze. There was a man standing at the window. She slowly reached for her gun, and pointed it at him.

"Who are you?" She looked around, and noticed that the salt lines were still intact.

"WHAT are you?" She felt scared.

"Relax, Blues." Gabriel continued to look out the window.

"Gabriel! Next time knock, and wear a bell," She lowered her gun, and walked over to him. He turned to face her, and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not here to use you Jasmine. I'm here to be your protector. And I do like you. You're different from other humans," He pulled back, and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him, and believed him.

"How did you know I was thinking that? You weren't anywhere near me," She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"You're my charge. We have a special bond that allows me to feel what you feel. So, why the salt lines? Hiding from some spook?" He ran his fingers through the salt. When he looked back to her, he was smirking.

"I uh, felt like something was gonna pop up while I was in the shower," She looked down at the ground.

"Well, if I knew you were in the shower, I would've showed up earlier," He took a couple steps closer to her. She looked up at him, and laughed.

"Then I definitely would've shot you, Gabe," She smiled at him. He laughed, and sat down beside her.

"So, you're gifts are progressing. You were able to sense that I was going to pop up. That's good, but I think Mikey wants to see it for himself. He'll be here soon, which leaves just enough time for us to do the naughty," He winked at her. She laughed and shook her head. Then frowned.

"What are you talking about? He's already here."

Gabriel smiled at her, and stood up.

"Congrats, Blues. How did you know?" He walked over to the foot of the bed, and Michael appeared next to him. Or, someone she assumed was Michael. He was using a vessel.

"Well, I felt your energy, and since you're an archangel, I'm guessing it's distinctive. There was another ball of energy, similar to yours. So I assumed it was Michael. Did I do good?" She beamed at the archangels.

"Impressive, Jasmine Marie. I'm proud of you. Learning so quickly. Quicker than expected, but that's good. What about your fighting skills? How are they?" Michael cocked his head to the side.

"Well, I can take out Dean, if that answers your question," She smiled proudly.

"That's good. But demons and other impurities are stronger than your brothers. Gabriel, stand aside. Jasmine Marie, hit me."

Jasmine stood there. Gaping. She didn't think she heard him right.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Hit me."

"That's what I thought you said," She looked over to Gabriel, who was concerned. But he complied, and moved to the side. She hesitantly walked over to stand in front of Michael.

"You're not like, made of stone are you?"

"Well, no. But it can feel like it if you hit me. I'll go easy on you."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded his approval, and she balled her hands into fists.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Jasmine-"

She didn't let him finished that sentence. Her fist met with his lower jaw, making him stumble a little. He swung back, and she dodged it, attempting to kick out his feet from underneath him. He grabbed her foot, and flipped her around. His arm was around her throat, and his other arm around her waist, pinning her to him.

"Got you. You need improvement. That was too easy," Michael tightened his grip to prove his point.

"Who said we were done?" Jasmine pulled on both of his arms, and grunted. She dragged him over her, and onto the ground. He landed with a thud, and pulled her with him. He was now straddling her, with a hand holding her wrists above her head.

"Whoa, hey Mikey. I thought you were fighting her, not trying to get physical with her," Gabriel got defensive. Michael just looked at him confused.

"Relax, Gabe. He hasn't won yet," Jasmine wiggled under him, trying to position herself. When she got it, she pushed Michael up, and over her head, flipping them both. She now straddled him, pinning him to the floor. In the process, she pulled out her knife, and held it to his throat.

"I won," Jasmine smirked. She felt arms grab her, and pull her off of Michael. Gabriel got even more defensive when he saw her straddling his brother.

"Okay, we get it," Gabriel snapped at her. She smirked at him.

"You're jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Yup," She turned around to face Michael. He was watching them with curiosity. Then he lunged at Jasmine. She ducked and elbowed him in the back, while hitting him in the stomach with her knee. He fell to the ground. Michael looked up, and smiled at her. He stood up, and glared at Gabriel, who was laughing at him.

"You got beat up by a girl!" Tears were forming in his eyes, from laughter. Jasmine glared at him as well.

"You're next if you don't shut your mouth, Gabe," She said sternly. His eyes went wide, and he quickly shut his mouth. Michael moved to stand beside Gabriel, and looked at Jasmine.

"Very impressive. I can't remember the last time a human was able to do that. Your fighting skills are very impressive. Who trained you?"

"Uh, my brothers, and Dad. Sometimes Bobby too," She sat back down on the bed. Gabriel stepped closer to her, still feeling protective of her. She noticed this and laughed.

"Awh, Gabe. Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Unless of course, you're jealous," She winked at him. He looked at her sternly.

"_Of course I'm jealous. You were basically grinding against his goods. And you're my charge. It's my job to be protective."_

'_Calm down, Gabe. I was not grinding on him._'

Michael looked between them, and felt the tension. He looked at Gabriel.

"Brother, I did not mean to trespass on your charge. Everyone believes she is in my charge, and will be expecting updates. I must be leaving now. And Gabriel, I'm happy for you. It's odd when these pairings are made. You did right. Goodbye Jasmine Marie. Goodbye, Loki," Michael smirked and disappeared.

Jasmine looked at Gabriel, he looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. When he finally looked up at her, worry crossed his face. She looked at him with care.

"What did you do Gabriel?" She tried her best not to sound too worried. He sighed, and shook his head.

"Nothing bad," He moved away from her and sat down in a chair. She sighed. She knew that this was the only answer she would get from him.

Jasmine walked over to him, and he looked up at her. She took his hand and pulled him to stand up. He followed her, as she dragged him over to the bed. He felt his heart skip a beat, and smirked.

"Hot, wild, sweaty sex?" He watched as she crawled across the bed and laid down. She laughed.

"No, come here," She held out her hand, and he took it hesitantly. She pulled him beside her. She pushed on his shoulders to lay him down, and laid down next to him. He watched her nervously, and she laid her head on his chest and pulled his arms around her waist.

"No sex, just cuddling," She murmured into his chest. He let out a relieved sigh, and wrapped his arms around her tighter, pulling her closer. She listened to his heart beat. It was a steady beat. It calmed her in a way. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, and pulled her up so her head was beside his. She turned her back to him, while he wrapped his arms back around her. He rested his head on her neck and shoulder.

"Vos pertinetis ad me," He murmured under his breath. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

"You know, I can speak Latin," She whispered. He tensed up behind her. Then eventually he relaxed and sighed.

"I should've guessed. You're a hunter."

"What do you mean by 'You belong to me'?" Jasmine rolled over to face him, his arms still wrapped around her. He blushed a little, and looked away from her.

"It means, that uh, that you're mine. I don't want you lose you. I've been expericencing new emotions, and they scare the holy hell out of me. You, like, all of you, makes me so much more happier than you could imagine. I don't want to lose you," He was embarrassed. She couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Is that why you got all jealous earlier? Awh, Gabe," She pulled him closer, and nuzzled into his chest. He was beyond surprised at her reaction. He smiled, and rubbed her back. Their cuddling was interuppted by the phone ringing. Jasmine rolled her eyes, and got up.

"Hello?"

"Jazzy. It's Dean. We're coming to pick you up. Be there in five," Dean hung up the phone. Jasmine frowned. She didn't want to leave Gabriel. She looked over to him, and he smirked at her while patting the empty space on the bed beside him.

"We can have a five minute quickie," He wiggled his eyebrows. She burst out laughing.

"No, we can't. I have to get dressed. If I go into the bathroom to change, are you going to be here when I come back out?" She frowned at him.

"The depends, do you want a kiss for the road?" He winked at her. She rolled her eyes and laughed again.

"You never give up do you?" She smiled.

"Nope."

"Fine. I'll be right back," Jasmine ran into the bathroom. She quickly undressed, and then pulled on black skinny jeans, a faded pink tanktop, and a grey carnigan. After looking over at herself in the mirror, she walked back out into the main room. She smiled when she saw Gabriel was still there.

Gabriel walked over to her, and checked her out.

"Wow, if I knew this was under all those sweatpants, I would've worked harder at getting you in bed," He put his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer for a hug. She smiled and hugged him back. They let go of each other when they heard the unmistakable sound of the Impala. She sighed and looked at Gabriel. He smiled and bent down to put his forehead on hers.

"A kiss for the road?"

She nodded her head, and he didn't miss a beat. He finally had the chance to feel her lips on his, and he wasn't gonna blow it. He pressed his mouth against hers for a quick peck. He pulled back, and she cupped his face with her hands, and pulled his head back down. She pressed her lips against his, and slid her tongue across his lips. He opened his mouth, and allowed her tongue access. He pulled his arms tighter, pulling her body against his. She pulled back from the kiss, and ran out the door.

Gabriel watched as she left him standing in the motel room. He couldn't help but smile.

There was a fight inside hisself. Part of him said to allow these newfound emotions to take control, and the other part said to follow orders, and ignore the emotions. He felt like he couldn't give up anything human. He's been a part of humanity too long to give it up. He didn't want to give up Jasmine.

He sighed, and left the motel.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Jasmine sat outside their childhood home. They had put hex bags in the walls to expel the poltergiest.

"All right, so tell me again. What are we still doing here?" Dean looked over Sam, obviously annoyed.

"I don't know. I still have a bad feeling."

"Why?"

Jasmine stopped listening, and turned her thoughts to Gabriel. Butterflies were in her stomach when she thought about them kissing. Being honest to herself, she didn't know what came over her. A small peck was good enough for her. She felt like she lost control of her body when she pulled him back. A smile crossed her face, glad that had happened.

She looked up at the house. She realized that this looked exactly like her vision. Then Jasmine saw her. The blonde women was banging on her upstairs window, screaming for help.

"Shit! Dean! Sam!" Jasmine yelled while getting out of the car. She ran to the house, with Sam and Dean on her heels.

"You guys grab the kids!" Dean yelled to Sam and Jasmine.

Jasmine slowed, and watched as they broke the door open. She ran after them, but when she got to the stairs, something dragged her into the kitchen. She saw her brothers run by with the family. They didn't see her, but the little girl did.

When Sam and Dean got everyone outside, they did a head count.

"Where's Jazzy?!" Dean looked around wildly.

"She's inside! Something's got her," the little girl began crying. Sam and Dean looked at each other and bolted for the house. When they got to the porch, the front door slammed shut. They could hear Jasmine yelling and glass shattering.

* * *

Jasmine was flung into a cabinet. She felt the glass tear through her clothes and rupture through her skin. She stood up and spit blood onto the floor.

"That all you got?" Jasmine smirked up at the ceiling. She was pinned up against the wall, fear rushed through her.

"_Blues, I'm coming._" Gabriel sounded beyond worried. He knew that it tooks a lot to frighten Jasmine like that.

She was about to protest, but he appeared in front of her. He turned to face her, and saw the cuts and blood on her. Anger flashed across his face. The lights started to burst, and Jasmine realized that Gabriel was doing that.

"Gabe, get out of here. My brothers are breaking the door down."

"Jasmine Marie, you are my charge," He turned around, and a figure appeared in front of them. It was invisible, but it was on fire. Gabriel backed up closer to Jasmine, and drew his angel blade. His eyes opened wide, and he smiled. He turned around to face her, and put away his weapon.

"It's gonna be okay, Blues. See you later," He bent down and kissed her cheek, winked and disappeared.

'_Oh, now you let me fend for myself. You feathery bastard! It's on fire! Fire burns people, Gabe!_'

"_Blues. You're fine. Look closer at her._"

Jasmine looked at the flaming figure, and gasped. She shook her head. The sound of a door breaking rang through into the kitchen. Tears were running down her face.

"Jazzy!" Dean ran into the kitchen, Sam behind him. The flaming figure walked towards them. Her brothers raised their guns to it.

"No! Wait! I know who it is!" Jasmine yelled at them.

It was their mother. She walked towards them, and turned into a corporeal form that was no longer on fire. They all stared at her as she stood in front of Dean.

"Dean," She put a hand to Dean's face.

"Jasmine," She smiled warmly to Jasmine. Then Mary looked to Sam and frowned.

"I'm sorry Sam."

"F-for what?" Sam scoffed.

Mary walked away and looked at the ceiling.

"You get out of my house. And let go of my daughter," She disappered in flames.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: Okay... so... this chapter has a heated scene. The way I work with these scenes, is to usually make a separate chapter just for that scene, then the next chapter would continue as normal, so if you wanted to skip the smut, then it would just be suggested naughty bits. But this I couldn't avoid. It kinda had to stay in this chapter. I apologize. I'll separate from this chapter as much as I can, maybe with **these things**

Okay, things speed up, with a guest appearance from Michael and Uriel!

* * *

JASMINES POV

A couple weeks have gone by since we saw Mom. The boys told me that she was in a better place now. Who they were trying to convince? Beats me. I wasn't sure if she really was or not. Best person to ask? Gabriel. I wanted to see him face to face.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go to Bobby's for a while. You know, enough time to bounce back better."

"You sure, Jazzy? I mean, come on. Abandoned mental asylums are tonnes of fun," he smiled at me. He seemed quite content that I wasn't going with them. That made me suspicious.

"Yes, I'm sure," I eyed him questioningly. He just nodded and looked away. A sigh escaped me as I packed my bags up. When I was done, I said my goodbyes and left.

When I got to Bobby's house, he was just getting back from a job. Which meant he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. I cursed under my breath. He walked up to my car, and smiled.

"Hey, Kiddo."

"Hey, Pops. I was checking in on you. Everything okay? How'd the job go?" I tried my best to put on a convincing smile.

"Since when do you kids check in on me? Well, I'm just peachy. The hunt went without a hitch," He looked at me like I from another planet.

"Since I thought that being alone in this house, is a fate worse than death," I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever floats your God dammed boat."

"Well, now that I see that you're still alive and kicking, I should go back to see the boys. See you later Bobby," I pulled out from the driveway, and drove towards town. After driving around for a while, I found a cheap motel. Now I'm starting to act like Dean.

'_Great._'

I booked a room, and plopped down into the nearest chair. As if on cue, Gabriel strolled into my room. He smiled at me, and pulled me up from the chair. The breath was knocked out of me when he squeezed me into a hug. He bent down and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I felt my knees go weak, which happened every time the guy even touched me. I smiled at him, and he let me go.

"I knew you would show up. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want sweetcheeks," He winked at me.

"Uh, my mom. Is she okay?" I could feel my eyes start to water. I looked up, and he stepped closer. He cupped my face in his hands. His thumbs wiped away the stray tears. A look of concern and worry flashed across his face. He pulled me in for another hug. It felt like he wasn't going to let me go anytime soon. I leaned my head against his chest. The sound of his heart beating, rang through my ears. It was a steady pace. It was soothing.

"Your mother is fine. She is proud of you and your brothers. I can also tell you, that she has her own piece of Heaven up there."

That was it. The tears exploded out of my eyes. I was glad she was fine. Even though I don't remember her, I missed her so much.

"Thank you, Gabe," I barely got those words out. He lifted me up, and sat me down on the bed.

"Get some rest. I have to go talk to the big brother. Uriel is coming to meet you. I'll be right back," He kissed my forehead and left. Almost as soon as he left, I felt a strong dark presence. It made me feel uneasy. I looked around, and saw a man in a suit. I could only assume he was Uriel. He only confirmed my suspicions.

"Jasmine Marie. I am Uriel. Michael asked me to keep on eye on you. Please, do whatever it was that you were doing."

"I wasn't doing much. I have some questions, will you answer them?" I smiled at him through the last of my tears. Even though he felt dark, I was hoping he would be nice.

"That depends on the questions Jasmine Marie. Ask me anything you want," He sat down in a chair and crossed his legs. Pride rolled off of him in waves. I got the feeling that he didn't want to be here.

"You don't want to be here."

"Good observation. Although, that's not a question."

"Fine. Why did God choose me?"

"I can't answer that."

"Can't? Or won't?"

"Both."

Oh. Okay. I like him less.

"Do I get to meet other angels?"

"In time. You only need to know Michael and I."

"Why?"

"I cannot answer that, for I don't have the answers. Not to offend, but you reek of pagan god," He scrunched up his face, and I gasped. I didn't know angels could _smell_ things like that. At least Uriel claimed it to be a pagan god and not Gabriel.

"Pagan god? I'm sorry, but you must be wrong. I've only been around my brothers, Michael, and this new guy. You don't think... Is he a pagan God?" I did my best to act surprised and scared. Apparently it was convincing enough. Uriel stood up.

"You've been around Loki," He laughed with a sort of disgust. Then I heard wings fluttering, and turned around. I saw Michael. Gabriel walked through the door for some unknown reason. They both smiled at me, and then Michael turned towards Uriel. Gabriel walked over to me and slide his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. He faced us toward Uriel, who had a look of anger on his face.

"Loki, step away from the girl," He growled at Gabriel. Michael stepped in front of Gabriel.

"Brother, it is okay. Loki means no harm to Jasmine Marie."

I looked over at Gabriel, who was watching his brothers with amusement. He turned his attention to me. I winked at him, and put on a face of surprise.

"You're Loki? The Loki? A pagan god?" I tried to sound surprised. Everyone turned to face me.

"Yeah, I've meaning to tell you sooner Jasmine. I hope that doesn't put a damper on anything," He brought his hand up to my face, and rubbed his thumb across my cheek. I looked at him, searching his eyes. He was a good actor. While searching him, I felt the urge to never let him go. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"You're still the same guy as before," I smiled at him. Uriel stared in disbelief. Michael put a hand on Uriel's shoulder to calm him.

"It's okay brother. She will be well protected. He will be there when we cannot. Let us leave. Goodbye Jasmine Marie. Just pray if you need us," Michael and Uriel both disappeared.

I understood now. The angels believed the Gabriel was Loki. But why? I looked up into his golden hazel eyes. Everything was forgotten. A rush of adrenaline burst though me, as I replayed our first kiss in my head.

Gabriel pulled me to stand in front of him, and pulled me close. I gasped as his hands found the back of my thighs. He seemed pleased with my reaction, since he had a mischievous grin on his face. My feet left the ground, and he pulled my legs around his waist. My hands were on his shoulders, and he was watching me. He was waiting for me to deny him.

"Blues, you aren't saying no. Did I finally get to you?" He winked at me.

"Maybe," I leaned in, and kissed him. His tongue found it's way to mine. I felt hands go from my legs, to my back and hips. He pulled my hips hard against his, and our kiss turned into one that was more eager, fiery and passionate. His hips pressed against mine, as he grinded himself into me. A moan escaped me, and his eyes snapped to mine.

"You have no idea how sexy that sounded."

"And you have no idea how badly I want you," I whispered into his ear. He let out a small growl, and threw me onto the bed. His hands went to the button my pants. After undoing them, he pulled them off me agonizingly slowly. He ran his hands back up the underside of my legs, sending shivers up my body. I pulled him to me, and pressed my lips against his. His hands ran back down to my legs. He pulled them up, and I wrapped them back around him. My hands went down to his belt. My fingers trembled as they undid the belt and his pants.

The phone started ringing. Our eyes shot to each other. I took my legs off of him, and he rolled off of me. I sighed as I got out of the bed.

"Hello?"

"Jasmine Marie Winchester. You are so in deep shit. Where are you?"

"Hi Dean," I looked over at Gabriel, and he was on his side, watching me. He patted the empty spot next to him and smiled seductively.

"Where are you?!" Dean yelled through the phone, making me jump. Gabriel sat up, he heard Dean yelling too.

"I'm at Bobby's house."

"Bull. Sam called him for some help. He said that you weren't there anymore. He also said that you told him that you were going back with us. Now, again Jasmine. WHERE. ARE. YOU?"

I looked back over to Gabriel, he was standing up. He walked over to me, and put his hands on my elbows. He gave a worried look. I just shook my head.

"I'm at a motel. I'm in Souix Falls."

"That's better. Was that so hard, Jazzy? We found Dad. How long will it take for you to find us?"

"Uh, maybe an hour. Two at most. Why not just tell me where you are?" I scrunched up my face in confusion. Gabriel turned me around and snaked his arms around my waist. Dean started to explain why, but my mind was somewhere else. Well, to be more accurate, Gabriel was in my mind.

"_The things I'm gonna do to you when you get off that phone. We're gonna have lots of fun,_" His hand went down and underneath my panties. I gasped a little too loudly.

"Jazzy? You listening?" Dean was annoyed.

"Oh, uh, yeah of course! But you wanna repeat that last part?" I could almost hear him roll his eyes. I swatted Gabriel's hand away so I could pay attention to Dean.

"I can't tell you where we are. Dad wants you to find us. He said something about a test. Sorry, Jazzy. Oh, and one other thing. We have this gun, and it does this awesome thing and kills anything. Including demons. I believe you've heard about it."

"The Colt," I gasped again.

"The one and only."

"No way!" I smiled and looked at Gabriel, who was very much confused.

"Yes way! And it's freakin awesome! So, call me when you think you found us. See ya later, Jazzy," Dean hung up.

Gabriel smiled and took the phone out of my hand.

"I have a promise to keep," he winked at me, and put his hands back on my waist. He pulled me closer to him, and grinded his arousal on my sensitive area. A moan escaped me, but I fought my instincts. I put my hands on his chest and gently pushed him away. He gave me a look that reminded me of a small child who dropped their ice cream.

"I'm sorry, Gabe. Really. I want you, so badly. But they found Dad. He wants me to find them. It's like a test, that's how Dean said Dad explained it. I have an hour to find them," pulling out my laptop, Gabe sat beside me on the bed. I looked at him, with a warning shot. I laid on my stomach, and my feet were in the air.

"There's no way I can change your mind?" Gabriel ran a hand up my leg and to my lower back. It sent shivers through me.

"No, Gabriel."

"Well, you could at least put pants on. I'm very distracting when there's no pants involved."

I looked back, and forgot that I didn't have pants on. I blushed a little, and went to get up.

"Whoa, hey. No need," He snapped his fingers, and I had on a pair of sweatpants. They weren't mine, but they were the comfiest pair I've ever had on.

"These aren't mine, but thank you."

"I know. They're mine," He beamed at me. I smiled back, and turned my attention back to the laptop.

After about 30 minutes, I found them.

"Record time. They're in Manning, Colorado."

Gabriel helped me pack all my stuff into the car, and by helped, I mean he snapped his fingers and everything was gone. I rolled my eyes.

"Show off. We're driving there."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Okay, there are some parts in this one I'm not too happy about, but can't change, so I have to live with it.

The part where it's Jaz and Gabe in the vehicle, that's just me setting up for the very far away chapter of 'Hammer of the Gods'. So it's not pointless although it may seem pointless until that very far away chapter. It's not filler, it just helps me later on.

**As to the only reviewer:** I KNOW RIGHT? I LOVE THEM TOGETHER AND I JUST WANT TO SMUSH THEM TOGETHER AND SAY "MAKE CUTE BABIES AND BE HAPPY AND LIVE A NORMAL LIFE EVEN THOUGH HE'S AN ARCHANGEL AND YOUR BABIES WILL PROBABLY HAVE SOME SORT OF POWER" and I just completely freak out and shut down. I just can't have enough of Gabriel. Seriously, he's an addiction.

Thank you for the review! :)

Enjoooyy ~!

* * *

Dean, Sam and their dad, John, were sitting in a motel talking about the demon that killed Mary. Sam and Dean started arguing.

"So, Mom's death, Jessica's, it's all because of me?"

"Well, no. Let's say-" Dean started.

"Oh yeah? Cause I'm pretty damn sure, Dean."  
"For the last time, what happened to them was not your fault."

"Yeah, you're right. It's not my fault, but it's my problem!" Sam was getting frustrated.

"No, it's not your problem. It's out problem!"

"Okay, that's enough." John stood between his sons.

Dean walked away and sat at the table. He picked up his phone when it started ringing. It was Jasmine. He hit ignore. This was her tenth time calling. So she must've found them, or was extremely annoyed and might be going on a rampage soon. He assumed the less violent one.

"Dad, Jazzy found us."

"How long did it take her?" John sat beside Dean at the table.

"Uh, around half an hour. Wow, she's getting good," Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"That's my girl. All right. Let's move."

* * *

"Dammit Dean! Answer your God dammed phone!" Jasmine yelled into the voicemail, then she threw it into the passenger seat. Gabriel yelled out, and she jumped.

"Sorry, Gabe. I forgot you were there."

"Oh, forgettable am I now? I think I'm pretty memorable, especially in bed," He winked at her.

"Well, I wouldn't know, now would I?"

"Touché," Gabriel held out his hand, and she looked at it for a second. Thinking that there wasn't anything wrong with this, she took his hand and smiled at him, then turned her attention back to the road.

Gabriel looked out the window. He smiled at he thought of having Jasmine as his. She belonged to him, and no one else. Then he got worried. What if someone tried to use her to get to him? Not all the Pagan gods exactly liked him. He felt anger boil in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want anyone to hurt his Blues. The sky outside went from being sunny to cloudy. The radio started to play static. Jasmine looked over at him.

"Are you doing this?"

Gabriel looked at her. She saw fire in his eyes, and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Whoa, hey, Gabe. It's okay. Whatever's going on, it's okay."

"It's not okay. What if they get you?" He whispered darkly.  
"Who? What if who gets me?" Jasmine pulled her car over. Gabriel looked away from her. She put her free hand on his face, and pulled his head to face her.

"Gabe, no one's gonna get me. If I can take Michael, I can take anything. Gabriel, please talk to me."

He sighed, and the clouds disappeared as quickly as they showed up. The radio played music again.

"The Pagan gods. Since I'm in witness protection, they know me as Loki. We don't exactly play well together. If they find out about you, they'll use you to get to me, Blues," His eyes looked like they were about to water. Jasmine saw this, and her heart broke. Did she really mean that much to him? Then she had an idea.

"Witness protection? What if I go into witness protection too? Pose as some powerful goddess. Then they won't even think about messing with me. Sound good?"

Gabriel's face lit up.

"That's brilliant! When the time comes, you can tap into my grace. It'll look menacing! Ha!" Gabriel cupped her face, and pulled it to his. He pressed his lips against hers. She giggled and pulled back. Gabriel laughed too.

"You have the cutest giggle. Care to laugh more often, Blues?" He sat back in his seat, and looked in the back seat. Jasmine watched him as he climbed into the back. She laughed again, and started driving.

"So, who's gonna be my significant other?"

Gabriel laid done across the back seat, putting his shoeless feet on the window. He snapped his fingers, and a bag of marshmallows popped into existence. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I thought I was your significant other, Blues."

"You know what I mean," Jasmine rolled her eyes. Then she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Wait, what did you say?" She glanced in the rearview mirror, to see him stuff his mouth full of marshmallows.

"I thaid I dot mow," He muffled through the marshmallows. Jasmine giggled.

"No, you called me your significant other. Does that make me your girlfriend?"

Gabriel thought it over. He liked the idea of them being official. He sat up and looked at her. He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess it does," He smiled warmly at her, and she looked in the mirror long enough to smile back.

"I like the sound of that. I suppose I can't introduce you as my boyfriend the archangel? Or my boyfriend the Norse god? They make me sound important," She beamed and giggled. He crawled back into the front seat.

"You're already important. To me," He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Oh, what a gentleman. And I thought chivalry was dead."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, mademoiselle," He replied in a cheesy french accent. They rode in silence for about 30 minutes, completely comfortable with each others company. Jasmine turned the radio down.

"So, who am I playing as?"

"I was thinking Freyja."

"Who's that?" Jasmine scrunched up her face.

"Norse goddess of beauty, war and passion. I think it suits you."  
"Okay, how does this work? What if they find the real her?"

"Got you covered. Freyja hasn't been seen in close to a thousand years. If she pops up, I'll just lock her up somewhere. Or, we can kill her and you can take her power," He said nonchalantly. Jasmine gasped at the thought of him killing a goddess.

"Can you even kill her? I mean, she's a goddess for a reason right?"

"Yeah, I'm an archangel, with the extra power of a trickster. I'm more powerful than she is."

"Can we just, lock her power up in a bottle, and then I can use it when I need to?"

Gabriel thought about this for a while. Then he smiled at her, while taking her hand.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Jasmine smiled back at him, then turned the radio back up. They sat in silence for a while, perfectly comfortable in each others presence. Then she got giddy. She was thinking about how she was now dating THE Gabriel. A wide smile crossed her face. A small, quiet giggle escaped her. Gabriel looked at her, confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, I barely laughed, so it can't be that funny."

"Blues, I'm curious! I will break into your thoughts," He turned in his sit to face her better.

"No! Fine, I'll tell you. I just can't believe that I'm dating THE Gabriel."

"Are you using me?" He teased her. He knew fully well what she thought of him. She liked him, a lot.

"Gabe, I'm not using you. I just can't believe it. Like, out of all the other people out there, why me?"

He thought about that for a minute. Why her? He didn't know why he followed Michael to her in the first place. But when he saw her, he knew. Gabriel was thinking of a way to word his answer carefully.

"Well, it's not hard to explain, but it is at the same time. It might be a little freaky. But you're made for me."

Jasmine pulled over quickly. Her jaw dropped, and she let go of his hand.

"Made for you? So what? Someone just poofed me up for you? Like a toy?"

"No Blues, calm down. When I followed Mikey to you, I had no clue what I was doing. I spent decades hiding from them, only to foolishly follow him. Then I saw you. There was a glow about you, an angelic one. Similar to mine. White with gold lining. Every angel's grace are a unique colour to themselves. No two colour mixtures are alike, unless they meant to be together. At that moment I knew you were supposed to belong to me. It wasn't love at first sight, it was just a sense of completion. You wouldn't be able to notice it, because your senses aren't strong enough."

Jasmine sat there, dumbfounded.

"So, like soul mates?"

"Pretty much. Except I don't have a soul. I have grace. Which is sorta the same thing I guess."

Jasmine thought about this, and thought about Gabriel. It all made sense. How she wanted to push him away, but pulled him in. Inside, she felt a sense of possession for him. A strong force that was pulling them closer, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually. Basically in every was possible. Gabriel interrupted her train of thought.

"Is that Dean and Sam?"

Jasmine looked up, and sure enough she saw the Impala driving by them, following a truck. It was John's truck.

"Holy shit. Dad," Jasmine pulled onto the road and stayed far behind the Impala.

* * *

Dean kept looking in his mirrors, trying to get a better view of the car that was tailing them. He swore they looked familiar. He swore that it could have been Jasmine, but he tossed that thought aside when he noticed that it wasn't her car. Sam looked over at him, and laughed.

"Can't get enough of yourself?"

"Nothing wrong with being the handsome one Sammy. I think we're being followed."

* * *

Jasmine followed them back to the motel. She got her own room, and decided to have fun with the boys.

"Hey, Gabe. Can you snap my car somewhere else? We're stealing the Impala. To prove a point."

"Sure thing, Sweetcheeks," Gabriel winked at her, and got out of the car. Jasmine followed him, and threw her bags into the back of the Impala. She found a piece of paper, and wrote a note on it.

_**Tag, you're it. No tag backs, but I wonder what's missing? - Jaz**_

She gave it to Gabriel, and asked him to poof it into one of their bags. She looked at him, and he had a worried look.

"What's wrong?" She furrowed her brows at him.

"Uh, it's nothing. I gotta go check up on somethings. I'll try and catch up later," Gabriel smiled at her, and bent down to kiss her cheek. Then he disappeared. She got in the Impala and drove off to another motel.

* * *

John was sitting at a table, and watched his boys while they slept. Then he heard car doors, and looked out the window. He smiled.

'_My girl found us in under a day,_' his smile left his face when he saw a man get out of her car with her. Jasmine walked into the reception office, and John watched the man intently. Anger boiled in John's stomach when he saw the man eye raping his daughter. Jasmine came back out with a room key.

'_Great, they're sharing a room._'

John was about to wake the boys up, but watched curiously and Jasmine threw her bags into Dean's car. She wrote something and handed it to the mystery man. The paper disappeared from his hands, and John grabbed his gun. He waited, and watched while they were talking. His eyes grew wide in horror as the mystery man kissed Jasmine's face. John bolted for the door, but it wouldn't open. He ran back to the window in time to see the man disappear, and Jasmine drive away in the Impala.

"You know, it's considered creepy when you watch a couple through a window. At night. Or any other time for that matter."

John turned around, and saw the man standing beside the door. He held up his gun and shot him.

"What was that for?!" The man held his arm where John shot him. Dean and Sam jumped up at the sound of a gunshot. Dean pulled out the knife from under his pillow, while Sam stood beside John.

"Who are you?" John asked him, still pointing the gun at him. Dean now stood on the other side of John, holding his knife. The mystery man removed his hand, to reveal that the wound was gone. He dropped the bullet to the floor, and looked at their shocked faces. John shot him again.

"Stop shooting me for a damn minute!"

"Answer the question, and I won't put another bullet in you," John stepped closer to the man. The bullet dropped to the floor, and the wound was healed. The man waved his hand, and the Winchesters were pinned to the wall.

"I'm all for games, but I have a date. I'm Charlie. You two muttonheads aren't supposed to meet me yet, so I'll swipe that from your heads," Charlie walked up to Sam and Dean, and placed two fingers to each forehead. They fell from the wall, and Charlie snapped his fingers, and they poofed onto the beds. John, still pinned to the wall, watched in horror.

"What did you to my sons, you son of a bitch?"

"I knocked them out, stole their memories of what just happened. Nothing big. Now, Johnny, back to my original statement, it's creepy when you watch people through windows at night."

John glared at Charlie.

"She's my daughter, I have every right. What are you? Cause you sure as hell ain't human."

"That's the million dollar question. But, like I said, I have a date. With Jasmine. I'm only here to warn, wait, no, threaten you. Tell anyone you saw me with her, and I'll burn out your boys' eyes. Jasmine's happy with me. Why ruin that?" Charlie snapped his fingers, and disappeared. John fell from the wall, and looked at his boys. He got up, and walked over to Dean.

"Dean," John shook his shoulder. Dean stirred, his eyes opened wide.

"What? Dad? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, get dressed, we need to leave," John cringed a little. He forgot that Jasmine took off in the Impala. They would have to take his truck. Dean reached inside his bag, and pulled out a piece of paper. John heard the crinkling, and looked back to Dean. His eyes went wide, he thought it was the paper that Jasmine handed to Charlie.

"What's that?" He asked Dean.

"A note, it says 'Tag, you're it. No tag backs, but I wonder whats missing?' It's signed J. Jasmine?" Dean looked up at John, with surprise on his face.

"She must've snuck in," John lied.

"Yeah, she's good at that. Like a ninja. But what's missing? Do we still have the colt?" Dean walked over to Sam's bag, and rummaged through it. He pulled out the colt. Looking around the room, Dean noted that everything was in order. His eyes fell to the window.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no! She didn't!" Dean yelled as he moved to the window. He pulled back the curtain, and slammed his fist on the table.

"That bitch! She took Baby!"

* * *

Jasmine felt guilty when she got to the other motel. But she blew it off. She pulled out her phone. 52 missed calls.

'_Holy Dean, it's only been half an hour. Miss your baby that much?_'

Upon walking into her new motel room, she saw Gabriel. They smiled at each other, and he held his arms out inviting her for a hug.

"Hey Blues, no gun? I'm insulted." He smirked while she walked over to him.

"I can differentiate your energy from everything else. No need for guns now," She gladly accepted his hug. The sound of something vibrating rang to their ears. Jasmine reached for her phone, and Gabriel kept his arm wrapped her waist. She told him that it was Dean again, and that he was probably calling for his car.

"Hello?" Jasmine felt his arms pull her closer. She shot him a warning glance.

"Jasmine! You bitch! Where's my car? Where the hell are you? I swear to all that is holy, if you hurt Baby-"

"Dean. Chill. You CAR is fine."

Gabriel began to rub her lower back, in an effort to comfort her. It sent chills up her spine.

"Jazzy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you where we were. We're hunting something big, and I don't want to lose my only sister."

"Oh, I see. What does Dad think about this?"

Gabriel's hands started playing with Jasmine's hair. She looked at him.

'_Mess up my hair, and I will mess you up._'

Gabriel silently laughed and put his hands up in defeat. He walked over to the bed and threw himself onto it.

"Hello? Jazzy?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Dean. What did you say?"

"I said Dad thought it would take you longer to find us. Is someone there with you? You sound distracted."

"Uh, no. There's no one here, Dean. Your car is my hostage until you tell me invite me to hunt this with you."

"Jazzy, wait-"

Jasmine hung up. She looked over at Gabriel. He was sitting up, watching her.

"I'm sorry, was I distracting?" He winked at her

"Very. You are very distracting," she smiled and looked around. Then it hit her. Dean wasn't gonna tell her what they were hunting until it was dead. She rolled her eyes and hung her head.

"I'm so stupid! He's not going to tell me anything until they're done hunting!"

"I can tell you. I can feel what it is. It's not pretty, and to be honest, I'd rather you not go hunting this thing."

"What is it?" Her head snapped up to look at him.

"If I tell you, you're most definitely gonna go after it Blues. It'd be awesome if my little lady didn't die,"

"Gabriel, I can handle myself. Besides, I have an archangel on my shoulder. Tell me," Jasmine pleaded with him. He sighed, and looked down.

"Fine. It's Azazel."

"Yellow-Eyes? Take me there."

"Yes. No."

"Yes? Wait, what?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Gabriel! Stop it!" Jasmine was getting frustrated. She knew he was doing that on purpose. He grinned at her, and shook his head.

"Make me."

"Just take me there, please."

"No. I'm not putting you in danger on purpose," Gabriel stood up and walked over to Jasmine. She leaned against him, while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Please, they're my brothers. I can look after myself. Really. I took on Michael. I can take Azazel."

"I'm not worried about that. I worried about your brothers doing something stupid, and then your judgement will be clouded," He nuzzled his head in the junction between her neck and shoulder. He planted a small kiss on her shoulder. Her skin tingled where he kissed. His hands travelled to her hips, and he planted more kisses on her neck. Jasmine sighed, and put her hands on his chest, and gently pushed him away.

"Gabe, come on. Not now. Please take me to where my brothers are hunting Azazel."

"I can't. They're busy saving a woman and her baby from the same fate as Sammy and your mom. Well, actually, they already saved her. They're on the road now. See? Heros."

"Do you know where they're going?"

"Really, Blues? We finally have a moment to ourselves, and you're trying to run away," He pouted, and sat on the bed.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and laughed. She stood in front of him, and gently pushed his shoulders back, making him lay down. She straddled him, and bent down to kiss him. A small, quiet moan came from the back of Gabriel's throat. His placed his hands on Jasmine's hips, and pulled them closer down to his, while he pushed his hips up. She smirked, and sat up. When Gabriel reached for her, she got off him.

"Just a sneak peek of what's to come if you take me to where they're going," She winked at him. He growled in frustration, and laid back down.

"They're going to Bobby's house. I'll take you to Sioux Falls."

"Thank you." She pulled him to stand up.

"You welcome, Blues." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

**ANOTHER AN:**

The next chapter is a bunch of stuff that happened here, but I took out because some people don't like reading naughty bits. This would've happened during that last paragraph after Gabe mentions that they're finally alone and whatnot.

The rest of the story is going to go on as if the smutty scenes DID happen.


	8. Chapter 7 and a half

**AN: **So, this is the bit that was cut out of the last chapter, because some people don't like to actually read this stuff. Yes, some of you love to read this stuff, and I'm not judging because the things I would do if I was locked in a room with an attractive Supernatural cast member. I'd be sent to Hell just for those thoughts.

ANYWAYS ENOUGH ABOUT THAT. These scenes are what makes my story rated M. I don't exactly think I'm the Einstein of writing these, well, actually I think I'm horrible at writing these but I do it anyways. Not sure why. That's like asking the kid who never stops talking, why they talk so much. Oh wait... that's me. WHOOPS.

I'm just so full of energy right now and I'm sitting at work where this energy doesn't get spent and it's just balling up inside and it's getting worse so I need to run around or do jumping jacks or push ups well, not push ups because I can't do that because I'm in no way strong enough to lift myself with just my arms. And yes, that was one big sentence. I apologize.

For you smut lovers, enjoy~!

* * *

"Really, Blues? We finally have a moment to ourselves, and you're trying to run away," He pouted, and sat on the bed.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and laughed. She stood in front of him, and gently pushed his shoulders back, making him lay down. She straddled him, and bent down to kiss him. A small, quiet moan came from the back of Gabriel's throat. His placed his hands on Jasmine's hips, and pulled them closer down to his, while he pushed his hips up. She smirked, and sat up. When Gabriel reached for her, she got off him.

Pushing gently on his shoulders, Jasmine made him lay down again. She smirked and ran her hands down his chest, to the hem of his shirt. Hooking her fingers around it, she pulled the material up and over him, tossing it somewhere behind her.

Gabriel's hands wrapped themselves in her hair, and pulled her closer. He scooted backwards on the bed, pulling her with him, Crushing her lips with his, he pulled her back onto his lap. Normally he didn't do bottom, but something about the way Jasmine was sitting on him, made him crave it.

"Jaz, move, or something." He was basically begging for some sort of friction from her. A small giggle rang through the air, and he looked into her dark blue eyes. A heavy flush was covering most of her face, her lips were swollen from his kisses, and her hair was messy in a sexy way. He didn't think it was possible, but the sight of her made him harder.

"Oh, I'll do something." Jasmine winked at him, and swung her leg over, climbing off him. He watched her in curiosity as she pulled off her shirt.

Reaching down cautiously, her fingers unbuttons his jeans. Taking a glance at him, she continued after he nodded slightly. He knew what she was doing now, and he laid his head back onto the pillows. Feeling the motion of the zipper, he held back a small moan. Everything was sensitive down there, so he couldn't bite back the load moan that was created when she reached her hand into his pants and cupped him.

Jasmine pulled her hand from his pants, and yanked his jeans down to his knees, leaving only dark red boxers covering him. Her eyes widened when she saw the tent his boxers made. Biting her lip, she pulled down the boxers, and his member flopped onto his stomach.

He hissed slightly at the sudden cool air on his skin, but it quickly turned into a gasp when he felt her hand wrap around him. Leaning his head up, he watched her stroke him. She frowned slightly and bit her lip even more.

Her hands were too dry, and he was too dry. She didn't want to hurt him, or make things awkward by asking him to poof up some lube or even water. So, Jasmine did the only thing she could think of.

Gabriel outwardly moaned loud, and threw his head back onto the pillows, clutching the blanket in his hands. Her tongue ran up the underside, and swirled around his tip. It pressed flatly on the underside of the tip, and it took everything he had not to buck his hips up and play rough.

He was so used to the girls he'd create with a snap of his fingers. He could lose control, and be extremely rough, because it didn't matter. They weren't real, but Jasmine was. She was very real, and would hurt from him losing control. It was taking everything not to lose it, but he knew he'd lose that battle closer to his climax.

Finally having enough saliva on him, he wasn't too dry anymore. Popping him out of her mouth, Jasmine resumed pumping him with her hand. With her other hand, she reached down and massaged his other man parts. He groaned in response, and bucked his hips up. She could tell he was getting close, by how vocal he was getting. His breathing turned to erratic panting, and his knuckles were white from gripping the blankets.

She took him back in her mouth, stroking her hand faster along him. Running her tongue along him, earned a small yelp from him. He tried to keep his hands were they were, rather than force her head down. Gripping the blanket tighter, if possible, he yelled out as he released his load into her mouth.

Jasmine tasted the salty liquid, and promptly swallowed it, having no where to spit it out. She looked up at his face, and smiled slightly, hand still wrapped around him. His panting was still erratic, and his knuckles were still white from gripping the blanket. He opened his eyes, and looked down at her, sending her a smile back.

Sitting up, Gabriel let go of the blanket, and wrapped a hand into her hair. He pulled her closer, and gently kissed her. She tasted like him, salty and yet, sweet.

Jasmine smiled wider into the kiss, and pulled back. Pulling his boxers and jeans back up, she stood up.

"What, no round two?"

"Nope. Just a sneak peek of what's to come if you take me to where they're going," She winked at him. He growled in frustration, and laid back down.

"They're going to Bobby's house. I'll take you to Sioux Falls."

"Thank you." She pulled him to stand up.

"You welcome, Blues." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

**AN**: Aaaannnnd right back on the story line. The rest of the story is going to go as if this did in fact happen for those of you who didn't read it. I'll repeat that at the beginning of the next chapter. Only because some people might've skipped this chapter all together. And I like talking to you guys even if the conversation is one-sided.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:** Aaand things are back on track. As stated a few times previously, the story is going to go on as if the naughty scene did happen.

OOOHHHH MY GERD. DRAAMMMAAA.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Jasmine pulled into Bobby's driveway. While walking up to the porch, the gravel crackled. Gabriel grabbed her hand, and kissed her knuckles.

"I have to go and take care of a few things. I'll be gone for a couple days, it might turn into weeks. I'll do my best to pop in every now and then, okay?" He pulled her in for a hug.

"Is everything okay, Gabe? If you need help, you can always ask me you know," She looked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, everything's fine right now. It's later that I'm worried about. I'll see you later today Blues," Gabriel disappeared from sight. Jasmine sighed, and walked inside. She heard crunching, and looked down. There was glass everywhere. She pulled out her gun, and took off her shoes, so she could walk around quietly. Then there was pain, and glass ripping through her clothes and skin. She had fallen to the floor.

"Jaz? Oh my god, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Sam helped his sister up, and brushed her off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened? Is Bobby okay?" She slipped her shoes back on.

"Yes, he's fine. Meg's here. Come on."

Jasmine followed Sam into Bobby's living room. She saw a blonde girl strapped to a chair, under a Devil's Trap. Jasmine assumed that was Meg. Dean glared at Jasmine, and she smiled back.

"Where's our father, Meg?" Dean got up.

'_He's gone again? What the hell? We just found him!_'

"You didn't ask very nice," Meg sneered at Dean.

"Where's our father, bitch?"

"Geez, you kiss you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, wait, I forgot. You don't."

Jasmine growled in hatred, and lunged at Meg. Sam grabbed Jasmine by the waist before she could get too far.

"You think this is a freakin' game?! Where is he?! What did you do to him?!" Dean snapped.

"He died screaming. I killed him myself."

Jasmine turned around, and punched Sam in the gut, making him double over in pain. She faced Meg. Meg smirked at her. Anger filled Jasmine's vision.

"You fucking bitch!" Jasmine yelled out, and started punching Meg. Dean watched in amusement, and Sam once again pulled Jasmine away from Meg.

"That's kinda of a turn on. You hitting a girl," Meg spat out while Sam dragged Jasmine out of the room.

Bobby pulled Dead out of the room, and explained that Meg's possessing a human girl. So they decided to exorcise her. Jasmine called dibs at reading the exorcism.

"You gonna read me a story?" Meg looked at Jasmine with interest, or boredom. Jasmine couldn't tell which.

"Something like that," Dean smirked at Meg, "Hit it Jazzy."

Jasmine started reciting the Latin exorcism.

After a few death threats, Meg told them where their father was.

"Finish it," Dean glared at Jasmine, and left the room. She complied, wanting to send the demon to where she belonged.

* * *

Jasmine watched as they cared for the girl Meg possessed. After a few questions, she died. A few hot tears ran down her face. She went upstairs and into the bathroom to clean herself up a little. Gabriel was sitting on the counter. She jumped when she saw him.

"Just couldn't stay away could you?" Jasmine walked to the sink, and dampened a washcloth. Gabriel watched with interest as she wiped her face.

"Nope. Nonetheless, I'm drawn to you. I couldn't stay away for long even if I tried."

"Oh, right, the whole soul-grace mate thing."

"Yeah, but now that I've seen you again, I really should go. Just pray if you need me, Blues," He kissed her forehead and disappeared. His comforting energy left with him. Jasmine sighed, and walked downstairs.

Meg's vessel laid on the floor, lifeless. Bobby and Dean were talking in the kitchen. Sam walked beside her and squeezed Jasmine's hand.

"You'd better hurry up and beat it before the paramedics get here," Bobby walked into his living room.

"What are you gonna tell them?" Jasmine turned away from Meg's body.

"You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out. Here. Take this. You might need it," Bobby handed Sam a big blue, very old looking book.

"Thanks," Sam sincerely said to Bobby. They all walked outside after saying their goodbyes to Bobby.

Sam and Dean watched as Jasmine climbed into the backseat of the Impala. They got in, and Dean started rubbing the steering wheel.

"Don't worry, Baby. I won't let the mean girl take you again."

* * *

(JASMINE'S POV)

Dean stopped driving when we got to a bridge. He looked at Sam and got out. Sam turned to me and told me to stay in the car. I hated being treated like a child. Then I heard a voice I heard earlier. I rolled my eyes.

"_Hey, Blues."_

_'Gabe? You okay?'_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I need you to do something for me. This isn't me asking for help, this is me requesting you to do something."_

_'I'm listening.'_

"_Steal the colt from Dean. Keep it on your person at all times."_

_'Steal the colt?! Are you crazy? Dean would kill me!'_

"_Relax. Open your bag."_

Jasmine reached down, and picked up her bag. Upon opening it, she saw the colt. Laying on an old sweater.

_'You clever bastard.'_

"_Is that a compliment? It's not the real colt. It's a fake. You're going to switch the guns. The fake doesn't kill demon, it just stuns them like any normal gun would."_

_'Okay, I'll switch them while they're sleeping.'_

"_No, do it now."_

_'I can't do this is daylight, Gabriel.'_

"_Fine, they're getting in the car. I'll hopefully see you later, Blues."_

* * *

"You're not coming with us Jazzy! That's final!" Dean yelled at me. Anger and hurt boiled in the pit of my stomach. It was red hot.

"Screw you! He's my dad too!" I stalked up towards Dean. He nodded at Sam, and the sound of duct tape ripping sounded through the air. Spinning on my heels, I looked at Sam. He was walking towards me, holding duct tape. Fear flashed through me.

"No, no, no! Sam please!"

"Sorry Jaz," He jumped towards me, and I quickly dodged, only for Dean to tackle me to the ground. Before I could flip us over, Sam grabbed my feet. Dean grabbed my arms, and they carried me to the bed. They each took rope and tied each of my hands and feet to the bed posts. They looked at each other, then back to the ropes.

"She can easily break out of that Sammy."

"Damn right I can! And when I do, oh you guys are going to regret this! I'm gonna kill you, you fuc-" Sam covered my mouth with duct tape. He gave me an apologetic look, and I glared daggers into his soul. Dean took the duct tape, and wrapped the rope with duct tape, so it's harder to break out of.

"This is for your own good, Jazzy," Dean snickered. I watched as they left me in the motel room, bound and gagged.

I pulled on the ropes, and felt them dig into my skin. A frustrated growl came from the back of my throat.

It's been about an hour, I think. The ropes were causing burns and the trickle of blood would tickle if my wrists weren't burning. I was gonna need help.

'_Gabe, don't laugh. I need help. I'm alone.'_

Laughter rang through the room. I looked up the best I could, and saw Gabriel red from laughing.

'_You feathery bastard! Stop it. Just wait until I'm free, you prick. I'm going to take my knife and shove it up-'_

"Whoa! Whoa, Blues! Calm down. You know, I kinda like you being tied up," He winked at me.

'_Grow up.'_

"Ah, fine. You're no fun," he walked over and untied my ankles. He rubbed his hands up my legs to my knees, sending electric sensations through my skin.

"Can I leave you like this?"

'_No, hurry up. I have to switch the colts.'_

"You still haven't done that?"

'_No, I've been tied up. Still tied up.'_

"Oh, yeah," he smiled at me. He climbed over, and straddled me. Reaching for one of my wrists, he told me that it would hurt. He ripped it off quickly like a bandaid. Right after, he wrapped his hand around it, making the pain go away.

'_Why don't you just angel it away?'_

"Because this is hotter," He winked at me. He held my wrist above my head, and reached for the other one. After going through the same process, he took both of my wrists in one strong hand. With his free hand, he reached for the duct tape covering my mouth. I had to admit, this was actually kind of hot.

"I agree," Gabriel winked at me, "last piece."

And with that said, the duct tape was ripped off of me. A yelp of pain escaped, and then nothing. My skin tingled as Gabriel cupped my face in his hands, while pressing his lips against mine. His tongue slide along my lips, and I parted them. Fingers tangled themselves into my hair, deepening our kiss. I pulled back to catch my breath, but that didn't stop him. A trail of light kisses was lead to my neck and shoulders. Every now and then, he would lick a spot, and bite down softly. A small moan sounded through the room, and I realized that it came from me.

His eyes snapped to mine. Within the golden hazel colour, was a fire burning with passion and lust. Then, as if the fire had been extinguished, he stood up and walked towards the door. I sat up, breathing heavily.

"Gabe, where are you going?"

"We can't do this here."

I stood up and walked over to him. My hand wrapped themselves around his neck, and pulled him down until I rested my forehead on his.

"I want you, here and now," I barely whispered, but it was loud enough for him to hear it. His lips forcefully crushed against mine, and hands ran down to my waist. With ease, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. Gently, but also roughly, he leaned us against the wall, with my back facing the room. He pulled me closer to him, and I could feel him through the pants we had on. A sense of urgency rushed through me, and my hands slide down to his belt. His hands trailed themselves to my rear, and they massaged there and my thighs. I finally had his belt undone, and started working on the button of his jeans, when someone cleared their throat.

It was as if time had frozen. I could feel Gabriel tense up, and we both looked over to the source of the sound. Dean, a badly beaten Sam, and a badly beaten up, sick looking Dad were in the doorway.

'_I think you should put me down,_'

"_Good idea,_" Gabriel gently put me down on the ground, and did his belt back up. I smiled awkwardly at my brothers and Dad. Dean just raised his eyebrows at me.

"Hey guys, this is, uh,"

"Charlie. I'm Charlie, And I was just leaving," Gabriel interrupted, and grabbed his jacket. After putting it on, he bent down, and kissed my cheek. Saying our goodbyes, he left. Dean and a barely conscious Dad watched him leave. I looked closer at them, and anger pitted red hot in my stomach again.

"What the hell happened?!" I yelled at Dean, who looked less beaten up than the rest of them. When no one answered, I yelled out again.

"You should've taken me with you!"

"I'm starting to think so too, Jazzy. So what? You decide to get it on with a stranger, instead of helping your family?"

"YOU TIED ME TO A BED DEAN!" I walked away before I hurt someone. In the bathroom, I grabbed a few towels, and filled a bowl with water. When I walked out, Dean pushed past me into the bathroom. Then I saw the colt. It was in Dean's pocket.

'_Great,_' I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Turns out, Dad had a safe house near here. A small old cabin in the woods.

'_Just like any ol' hunter, eh Dad?_'

After walking in, the hair on the back of my neck stood up, goosebumps grossed my skin. I felt really uneasy, then I found out why. There was a powerful energy, almost as powerful as Gabriel's, except this was dark energy. Everything about the energy told me to leave. But, being a hunter, my curiosity got the better of me. Walking around the inside of the cabin, I realized it was bigger than I oringinally thought. A few bedrooms, a decent kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. When I say decent, I still mean old and run down, because it's an old and run down cabin.

My mind wandered, but eventually snapped to the colt. I cursed out loud, and spun on my heels, falling over.

'_Gracefully, Jaz. Find Dea__n__ with grace_.'

Hands grabbed my arms, and pulled me up. It was Dean. And he didn't look happy. But then again, when did he ever look happy?

"Jasmine. Go to Bobby's tonight."

"What?" I stared in disbelief, "No! That demon you're hunting is now hunting ALL of us! I'm not letting it chase me to Bobby's."

"Well, I think you're more than capable of handling Yellow-Eyes. You know, with the Colt and all," He said the last part coldly. It felt like my blood flow froze. Cold chills ran down my spine, and thoughts ceased. Slowly, my hand found it's way to wear I kept the fake Colt. It wasn't there.

'_Oh no, no, no, no,_'

"Looking for this, Jazzy?" Dean held up the fake Colt. I cursed out loud.

"So, you stole the colt. Who wouldn't? Hell, how do you think I got it? But, then I pulled the Colt out of my coat. Humour me Jaz, why did you have a fake Colt? Gonna switch them? Or just take both?" His face was getting red with anger. I knew I had to calm him down. Best way, is with a lie.

"Okay. I'll tell you. But don't jump to conclusions until I'm done explaining. I was going to switch them. So if the demons took it, it'd be the wrong one. I was just making a back up plan. It would work best if no one but me knew about it," I watched carefully as he considered this. He could burst at any moment.

"You're off the hook," He handed me the fake Colt, and walked away. The breath I didn't realize I was holding left my lungs. It was obvious that he was still mad at me. I sighed, but that sigh quickly turned into a small shriek. Sam put his hand on my shoulder, scaring me. There was a sad smile on his face. He followed after Dean, and shut the door behind him. I guessed that they wanted to talk in private. I'll never understand the brotherly talks.

Walking to the door, I quietly leaned against it.

"Man, I'm trying to say thank you here."

"You're welcome."

There was an unsettling silence. Then it hit me.

'_If I switched the Colts... then Sam wouldn't be alive. Oh my God. Sam,_' I decided to put a pin in it, and talk to Gabriel about it later.

"Hey Sam, you know the guy I shot? There was a person in there."

Dead silence. It was deafening. Finally, Sam spoke up.

"You didn't have a choice, Dean."

"Yeah, I know. That's not what bothers me."

"Then what does?"

"Killing that guy, killing Meg, I didn't hesitate. I didn't flinch. For you, Dad and Jazzy, the things I'm willing to do, or kill. It's just, it scares me sometimes."

Silence again. These boys would be good in soap operas. A voice rang through the air, one I wasn't expecting. It only added more to my thoughts about soap operas.

"It shouldn't. You did good."

'_Dad? Wait, shouldn't he be pissed about the missing bullet?_'

I let my mind wander about that, then the lights started flickering.

'_Shit. He's here._' I backed away from the door, and grabbed the gun that I was familiar with. The fake Colt was shoved into my duffel bag. Walking into the room that they were in, I saw Dean. Aiming the Colt at Dad. I stood in the doorway. Frozen. Unable to help. Surely Dean had his reasons for threatening Dad.

"You stay back," Dean cocked the gun. Sam walked back into the room and froze as well. He looked at me, to Dean, and then to the Colt. His eyes went wide.

"Dean? What the hell is going on?"

"Your brother's lost his mind," Dad slowly put one hand up, trying to diffuse the situation.

"He's not Dad," Dean never looked away from Dad. That's when I found my voice.

"What? Of course it's Dad," I walked, and stood between Dad and Dean, but to the side, trying not to get in the way of the Colt's path.

Whatever Dean started saying, it flew in one ear and out the other. Something wasn't right. That's when I felt the dark energy again. I looked around, trying to locate the source. I noticed Sam was standing next to Dean. He was supporting him. My jaw dropped. No one took Dad's side. I looked at Dad, and he looked like he was going to cry. It ripped my heart to shreds.

"Go ahead. Kill me," he hung his head. That was it for me. I walked into the Colt's path, and stood in front of Dad, facing Dean. There was no way I was going to let Dean shoot Dad. We just got him back.

Dean's eyes opened wider than I thought they could.

"Jazzy. Move out of the way. Before you get hurt."

I crossed my arms across my chest. There's no way I was gonna move. Hands grabbed my shoulders, and hot air blew against my ear.

"Too late, Jazzy. Should've listened to big brother," I turned around, and Dad's eyes were pale yellow.

'_Yellow-Eyes!_'

He gripped my shoulders and threw my against the wall. His hand waved, and my brothers were pinned to separate wall. The air was pushed out of my lungs, as he flung me to a different wall. I looked around, for anything that could help. I saw the Colt laying on the ground. I groaned in frustration. I looked up to Dean, and he was looking at me. We locked eyes, and I saw something I never thought I would see. Fear.

Yellow-Eyes walked over to the Colt and picked it up.

"What a pain in the ass this thing's been."

"It's you isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time," Sam spoke up.

"Well, you found me."

"But the holy water," Sam shook his head, trying to understand why holy water didn't hurt Yellow-Eyes.

"You think something like that works on something like me?"

"I'm gonna kill you," Sam growled and fought against his invisible restraints.

"_Blues? Are you okay? I feel your anger, do you need me there?"_

Gabriel!

'_Babe! Yes! I'm okay! Just an average day with my brothers. Yellow-Eyes possessed Dad, and he has us pinned to the walls. No need to intervene, I can get out of this. Trust me. Just be ready, in case you know, I start dying.'_

"_Thank Dad you're fine! Azazel? You're going against him alone? You're signing your own death warrant. I'm watching now. You know, you pinned to the wall is giving me ideas. Work fast sweetcheeks."_

I smiled, and laughed a little. Then I remembered the situation. Oh yeah, Yellow-Eyes.

A gut-pinching sound ripped through the air. My head snapped to the source. Dean had his head hung, and he was yelling out in pain. The anger in the pit of my stomach boiled more.

"Dean!" Sam yelled out, and he looked at me. It was as if he wanted me to do something. I looked around, looking for something. Anything to help us. Then it clicked.

"Hey, Yellow-Eyes!"

He turned around and faced me, while playing with the Colt.

"Yes, my sweet Jazzy?"

"I know something you don't," I sang darkly.

"What would that be?"

"That's a fake. I know where the real one is,"

He froze for a millisecond, then walked towards me.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth? Hunters don't tell truths to us demons."

"You don't. Well, you could shoot yourself."

"Or," he aimed the gun at me, and pulled the trigger. A bullet pierced through my shoulder. I screamed in pain, and Sam yelled out. Dean was still whimpering.

"You son of a bitch! Why'd you shoot me?!"

"Well, the bullet looks real enough. Humour me. I'm going to let you loose. Take me to where the other gun is, and I won't put bullets in your brothers," he waved his hand, and I fell to the floor. My hand gripped my shoulder, and I brought it down. Blood covered my hand.

"_Blues, I'll only intervene if you want me to. But being honest, I want to tear that bastard to pieces. I can at least make the pain go away without causing suspicion._"

'_Not yet, but yes! Make the pain go away._'

Without a seconds hesitation, the burning pain in my shoulder ceased. I sighed with relief. Yellow-Eyes pulled me up to me feet, and placed the barrel of the Colt to the back of my head.

"Lead away, puppy,"

Slowly, I walked into the other room. He stopped in the doorway, and watched as I opened my duffel bag. His eyes widened as I pulled out the fake Colt.

"Well well, little birdy wasn't lying. Shall we trade?" He gripped the barrel of his gun, and held out the handle of the Colt to me. I cautiously walked towards him, and did the same with the fake Colt. We switched the guns, and he walked into the room with Sam and Dean. I stood in the doorway, and watched.

"Looks like your sister knows what she's doing. How do you think she'd like it if I took her away? Made her mine? Your daddy would be proud," He waved his hand, and Dean started yelling out in pain again.

"Dean!" I yelled out, and bolted into the room. Standing behind Yellow-Eyes, I cocked the gun and pointed it at him.

"You think I'm stupid? I knew that you were switching for the real Colt. You know why I let you? Because you kill me, you kill Daddy."

"I know," I lowered the gun, and shot at his leg. Orange shocks ran through his body, like an electric current. With a loud thump, he fell to the ground. I bent down to check for a pulse.

"Dad? Daddy?" I felt tears swell up in my eyes when he didn't move. I looked behind me, and Sam was tending to Dean. Then a hand grabbed my arm, and I heard Dad breathing heavy.

"Jazzy! He's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me in the heart."

The tears that were only swelling, now poured out. Unsteadily, I aimed the Colt to his chest.

"Jazzy, don't shoot him. Don't you do it," Dean managed to spit out. I looked to him and Sam, then I looked back to Dad. I couldn't shoot him, but I'm loyal to his orders. We just got him back. I don't want to loose him again.

"Shoot me. Do it now! I can't hold on much longer. You shoot me, Jaz! Shoot me! Please, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Jazzy!" He was begging me to kill him. My own father. I couldn't pull the trigger. Not without pulling it to myself after.

"Jazzy, no," Dean started drifting into unconsciousness.

"You do this!"

I was torn between a rock and hard place. This demon needed to go back to hell, but was it worth it if it meant I had to kill my own father?

I threw the gun to the floor. Black smoke rushed out of Dad's mouth, and into the floorboards.

* * *

Sam drove, while Dean leaned against me in the back seat. Dad sat in shotgun. We were all in need of some form of medical attention. Dean the most. He was in and out of consciousness. Purple and black bruises were forming all across his visible skin.

"Hold on, all right? Hospital's only 10 minutes away," Sam broke the deafening silence that filled the Impala. He looked in the rearview mirror, and shot me a worrying glance. He turned to look at Dad, who was brooding. It was obvious he was angry at me. Who wasn't angry at me these days?

'_Gabriel, I'm gonna need pity sex later._'

I heard him chuckle, but he agreed.

"I'm surprised at you Jasmine. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye to eye on this. Killing this demon comes first. Before me. Before everything," Dad turned in his seat to look at me. I felt Dean shifting, and his hand grabbed mine. I looked over, and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"No, Dad. Not before everything. Family comes first. Look, we still have one bullet. We can start over. We found him once, we can-"

The sound of metal crunching interrupted me. I had enough time to register what happened. Looking over, I saw bright lights. Something must've hit us. Looking over to Dean, he was out cold. He was laying on the door, barely breathing.

"Dean? Wake up, please," I shook his shoulder gently. Sam started groaning, and I looked up. His mess of hair started moving.

"Sammy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, close enough. What about you?" He turned to look at Dad, who was also unconscious. I reached a hand up, and felt around my head. I winced when I felt a rather large bump.

"Well, I have a bump, but other than that I think I'm fine. Dad?"

"He's good, Dean?"

"Out like a light. Oh shit," after further inspection, I noticed something that didn't belong. A piece of the car door had shot through my abdomen upon impact with the transport truck.

"What's wrong, Jazzy? Dean okay?"

"I'm sure he's peachy, and I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll all be okay, I'll be fine. It's fine. Don't worry, I got this," I started rambling from shock. Reaching down, I wrapped my hand around the rather large would-be-stake, and gently pulled it out. Yelling in pain, I placed it on my lap.

"Jazzy, what's going on? What are you doing?"

"Nothing, we need a hospital. Sam," blood started gushing out of my side wound. Dizziness started settling in, and my vision started to blur.

"Call Gabriel," I shut my eyes.

"Jazzy? Keep your eyes open! I'm calling 911 now, but you need to stay awake."

"Can't, Sam. Blood,"

"_Blues, I'm coming! Stay awake!_"

Darkness quickly overcame me.

* * *

**AN:** oooooohhh cliff hanger! I'm updating more often than I planned on, and I only have up to this point edited. The next chapter is halfway through being edited.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN**: Aaaannnnd another chapter! :) We're now onto season... uh.. three? OH WELL. There'll be a lot more Jasmine and Gabe chapters, because we're following her story line, not her brother's, although we hear from them too.

* * *

The truck driver got out of his now wrecked transport. He walked over to the driver's door of the Impala. John, Dean and Jasmine were all out cold. After closing his phone, Sam looked up at him, and wrapped his hand around the Colt. The truck driver gripped the door, and ripped it off the car. Throwing it behind him, blackness took over his eyes.

"Get back, or I'll kill you. I swear to God," Sam held the Colt up, aimed at the possessed truck driver.

"You won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else."

"You wanna bet?" Sam cocked the Colt. The demon contemplated it for a minute. Smirking, he left his vessel in a rush of black smoke. Falling to the ground, the truck driver looked up in shock.

"Oh my God," he grabbed his head, still in shock. Sam just ignored him.

"Dad?"

"Did I do this?" The truck driver looked at the people in the black car he had hit.

"Dad? Dean? Dean! Jazzy?"

* * *

(JASMINE'S POV)

"Female, early twenties. Estimated 120 pounds. Multiple head contusions. Signs of major head trauma. Stab wound in the lower right abdomen. In and out of consciousness. We slowed the blood loss, but she's lost a lot of blood. Blood pressure 90 over 60, and dropping. She needs a blood transfusion. Doctor?"

"We need the O.R. prepped. Start a drip, 5mg of morphine now, and 15mg of morphine every hour. Call the anaesthesiologist_, we need to get her into surgery now,"_

_'Surgery? No, no, no, no,'_

I opened my eyes, and saw the passing lights on the ceiling. They must be wheeling me into the operating room now.

"Sam? Where's Dean? Where's my family?" My voice was hoarse and scratchy. The man in a white overcoat cupped the side of my face, turning it so he could see me better. A bright light shined in my eyes, and then went away as quickly as it came.

"The eyes are bloodshot, is the OR ready?"

"Yes, Doctor, they're ready when you are."

I tried sitting up, but a sharp pain in my side caused me to fall back into the hard mattress. The nurse put her hands on my shoulders.

"Miss, you need to stay on the bed. We need to take you into surgery, you were in a car accident."

"I know what happened! I need to see my family! The other guys that were in the car with me!" I snapped at her, the pain in my side and my head were numbing.

"They're being looked after miss," the nurse took my blood pressure again.

"Ma'am, I'm Dr. Stirling, can you tell me your name?" The doctor walked along side the bed.

"I'm Jasmine Winchester, are we almost there? The sooner you do this, the sooner I can see my brothers and Dad," my vision began to fade, and my body felt unusually heavy.

"Blood pressure 70 over 40, dropping fast."

I was tired of fighting to stay awake, I let the darkness take me.

* * *

"Hello?! I'm standing in front of you! Answer me!"

_'Dean?'_

I opened my eyes, but quickly shut them. The lights on the ceiling were blinding. My hands covered my face, and I groaned in frustration. Why were the lights always so bright?

_'Wait, accident. Hospital!' _

I forced my eyes open, and I sat up quickly. Looking around, I took in my surrounds. Nurses rushing around, wearing scrubs. Every now and then a doctor would walk by. The walls were plain white, and so was the floor. It was sterile.

After looking around, I realized that I had been laying on the floor.

_'Why am I on the floor?'_

"Hello?! Anyone?!"

"Dean?" I stood up, and looked down the hallway. Looking down, I was wearing the clothes I had worn when the transport hit us. My shirt was ripped in the side, where the metal stabbed me. My jeans were all bloody, and so was my jacket.

_'Why am I still wearing my clothes? Shouldn't they have cut them off? Shouldn't I be wearing a hospital gown?'_

"WHY AREN'T YOU PEOPLE ANSWERING ME? WHERE'S MY FAMILY?!"

I walked towards Dean's voice, and found him at the bottom of a stairwell.

"Dean! Thank god you're all right!"

"Jazzy?" He ran up the stairs and pulled me in for a hug.

"How come they gave you hospital pants and not me?" I gestured to his outfit, and then to mine. His eyes widened at the sight of the blood.

"Jazzy, did they already look after you?"

"Yes, Dean," I rolled my eyes. Then froze.

"Wait, before I fell asleep, they were wheeling me into surgery. I shouldn't be walking right now. I should be in a bed. And why did I wake up in the middle of the hallway, on the floor for that matter? Dean, what's going on?"

"Surgery?! Jaz, I'm not sure. If any of these ASSHOLES would answer me, I'd know."

Then it clicked. We weren't visible to the human eye. We were ghosts. Or, something along those lines.

"Dean, I don't think we're awake," I said in small voice, scared of what was happening.

"So you think this is like a, uh, like a dream? We're in the same dream?"

"No, because if we were dreaming, they would still answer us. I think we're caught in the in between. Like ghosts. Are we dead?"

Dean seemed to think about this. He didn't answer me back, but his eyes glazed over slightly. I looked around from the top of the stairwell. Nurses were walking, talking and checking people over. Some people were crying, and some were happy. Hospital always frightened my that way. I never knew if I was going to be happy, or sad when walking into one. This time I didn't know what to be.

Someone walked through the emergency entrance, and they caught my eye. I watched as he walked up to the front desk. The blonde nurse looked up from her paper work, and typed something into her computer. Looking back up to the man, her mouthed moved, but no words were audible. She pointed to the stairs, and he just nodded and ran his hands through his hair. He looked up to the stairwell, and his hands fell to his sides.

"Gabe?"

"What?" Dean looked up to me, and looked to where I was looking. His eyes widened when he saw Gabriel staring at us.

"Hey, isn't that the guy from the motel? Uh, what's his name,"

"Charlie," I answered, inwardly cursing at myself for calling him Gabe. Gabriel took long strides, and climbed the stairs two steps at a time. His hands grabbed my arm, and Dean's arm. The floor disappeared from under my feet.

I didn't have time to register what was happening. All I remember is my feet touching the floor, and my back being shoved into a wall. Looking up, I locked eye contact with golden hazel eyes. Gabriel had hands on either side of the wall behind me. Dean wasn't in the room with us. The room was an unused hospital room.

"Where's Dean?"

"I sent him to the room his vessel is in. Jasmine, I'm so glad you're okay," He cupped the side of my face his hand, and ran his thumb under my eye. Bending down, he pressed his lips against mine for a small gentle kiss. Pulling back, he backed away from me and sat down on the bed.

"Okay? You call this okay?! I'm a ghost Gabriel!"

"No you're not," hurt crossed his face, "I don't know what I'd do if you were a ghost."

"Wait, if I'm not dead, why can't anyone see Dean or I?"

"Ever hear of an out of body experience?"

Then it all clicked. I wasn't in my body because it's in surgery. Then what about Dean?

"Why is Dean here then?"

Gabriel sighed and stood up, he grabbed my hands and gave me a loving look.

"Dean's in a coma. There's a reaper after him. Blues, there's nothing I can do. It's fate."

I felt like I was going to get sick. One minute I was worrying about saving Dad's life, and now I have to worry about Dean? Wait, not worry, because it was actually going to happen.

"Dean's, going to die? But," my vision was becoming blurry because of the threatening tears. Something flew by in the corner of the my eye. I wasn't sure if it was just the tears, but I looked over the window and watched nurses run past.

"Blues, he's not going to die."

That caught my attention. Before I could ask anything, a feeling of dizziness overtook me. The cold hard floor met me, and vision was becoming black.

* * *

There was a beeping sound. A repetitive beeping. No, there was more than one. Different beeping sounds. Where am I? Why can't I breathe normal? Something was in my throat.

I opened my eyes, but everything was blurry and bright. I couldn't see any clear shapes. Feeling around, I noticed I was in a bed. The bed wasn't comfy, it was hard and lumpy.

When shapes began to become clear, I sat up. That was a bad idea. The thing in my throat made me start gagging. Reaching up, I felt a tube coming out of my mouth. I pulled it out, and took in a few deep breaths. When my breathing came back, I looked up.

I was in a hospital room. A sterile, white, small hospital room. I had to get out of here. I had to find Dean, Sam, or Dad.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Bad idea. A bolt of intense pain shot through my stomach, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Jaz!"

I looked up, holding my stomach, and saw Sam rushing towards me. He didn't look too bad, a few bruises, and a few cuts. He picked me up, and set me on the bed.

"Sam, what are you doing? I'm fine, I want to see Dean and Dad."

He looked at me with a sad smile on his face. Running a hand through his hair, he looked down to the ground.

"Uh, Jaz, you're not fine. You almost died. When the truck hit us, it sent a piece of the door through your lower stomach. The surgeons were amazed you were still alive, Jaz." He looked up at me, with glazed eyes. I felt my heart drop. A bunch of memories came rushing back in flashes. I was talking to Dad, then I was pulling a piece of metal out of my side. I woke up and the doctor told me I needed surgery. I woke up again, and this time on the floor. I found Dean, and Gabriel found us. Gabriel!

"Sam, I, I remember. I saw Dean, then he was gone. And I woke up. Is he... is he still alive? Or did the reaper get him?"

He was watching me intently, like a hawk to a rabbit.

"He's alive. But, uh, he's in a coma. We communicated using a Ouija board, he didn't say anything about seeing you though. All he said was 'reaper'. Jaz, was he okay?"

"He was angry. But only because no one was answering him. Can you uh, go get me a wheelchair? I want to see him."

* * *

When Sam finally got me to Dean's room, he was awake. I couldn't help but smile. There was a nagging thought in the back of my mind, trying to ruin the happy moment. What if Dean says something about Gabriel? Will Dean just think he was dreaming?

The doctor interrupted my train of thought when he walked in with some papers and x-ray photos.

"I can't explain it. The edema's vanished, the internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You gotta have some kind of angel watching over you," he gave Dean the all clear, and left the room. After he left, Dean looked back and forth between Sam and I. The nagging thoughts came back.

"You said a reaper was after me?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded his head at Dean.

"How'd I ditch it?"

"You got me," Sam looked over to me, and raised his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes, and looked at Dean.

"So, you don't remember any of it?" Deep inside, I hope he didn't remember anything. Would Gabriel let him remember something like that?

"No," A sigh a relief escaped me silently, and Dean looked over to Sam, "except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong."

Dad walked in, and interrupted our conversation. He looked guilty, and also like he was going to cry. I had to ignore it, because when Dad came in, so did a heavy gut-pinching feeling.

"How you feeling, dude?"

"Fine I guess," Dean looked at Dad, "I'm alive."

"Well, that's what matters." Dad smiled.

"Where were you last night?" Sam interrupted.

"I had somethings to take care of." That pissed me off. What's more important that being with your, at the time, dying children?

"Well, that's specific." Sam rolled his eyes. I still couldn't believe that Dad wasn't here. What kind of father is he? My whole life has been spent hunting this yellow-eyed demon. Dad ripped me of my childhood. He did the same with Sam and Dean, but at least they had _some_ small time being children. Then again, it was probably a traumatic experience.

"Did you go after the demon?" I blurted out, not really knowing where that came from, and also interrupting Dean, who was trying to stop a fight before it happened. Everyone in the room turned to look at me. Sam had on a small smile, Dean glared at me, and Dad looked like he just took notice of me being in the room.

"No." Dad gave me a frown, and looked back to Sam, to see him frowning too. Dad was lying. I just knew it.

"Why don't I believe you?" I shook my head slightly. Something is really wrong here.

"Can we not fight? Half the time I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Jazzy, I've made mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't wanna fight anymore, okay?" Now why does that sound like a Winchester version of a goodbye speech?

"Dad, are you okay?" Sam asked, looking worried. Dad just smiled at Sam and I. He looked like he wanted to cry. That just ripped my heart to shreds. Something isn't right. Dad's going to leave us again, isn't he?

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just tired." Dad looked back to Dean, who has stayed pretty quiet during this conversation. I think Dean made the same assumption as me.

"Hey Sammy, can you take Jazzy and get us some coffee?" Dad returned his attention to Sam.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Sam nodded, and hesitantly made his way to me. I started to protest, but Dean sent me a look that said 'let me and Dad talk, or I won't hesitate to lock you in a closet.' Yeah, there's a look for that. You learn these over the years.

* * *

On our way back, Sam stopped. Fear was rolling off him in waves, in turn making me scared. I looked up to ask him what was wrong, but something caught my eye. I dropped both the coffees, and bolted out of the wheelchair. Dad was laying on the floor of an empty room. He wasn't moving.

"Dad?" Sam ran up to us, and fell on his knees beside me.

"Dad? Daddy? Please..." The tears took over and rolled down my cheeks like waterfalls.

"Help!" Sam started yelling for a doctor.

Nurses and a doctor rushed in. Everything was in slow motion. A nurse pushed Sam and I out of the room. Sam ran down the hall, and I stayed in the doorway, wheelchair forgotten.

They were yelling orders at each other, grabbing at Dad. They flipped him over and took those things you see in medical shows that jump start the heart.

"Don't touch him!" I tried to run back into the room, but a few nurses held me back.

"Miss, you have to give us space."

"You're hurting him!" The tears run down faster and I fell to the floor, crying hysterically. Arms wrapped around me, and I half expected them to be Gabriel's. Looking up, it was Dean. I buried my face into his chest, not holding back the tears.

I screamed when I heard it.

"Time of death, 10:41 am."


	11. Pre-story

**AN:** Okay, I said I would write a piece based pre-story or whatnot. VOILA here you go :)

I'm sorry that you have to relive this traumatic event, but it sorta helps with where Jasmine's power comes from, as opposed to Sam's. We all know where Sam's came from.

Enjoy~!

* * *

"Come on, let's say goodnight to your sister." Mary bent down to pick up Sam, with Dean trailing behind her up the stairs. They made their way to the nursery, with the walls painted light pink, dark stained wood furniture, and in the crib wrapped in pink blankets was little baby Jasmine Marie Winchester.

Mary put Sam down, and watched as her sons each kissed Jasmine on the forehead, bidding her goodnight. Leaning over her daughter, Mary also placed a small kiss. "Good night my dear."

"Hey boys." John called out from the doorway.

"Daddy!" The brothers yelled out in unison, and ran to hug their father. He picked them both up, one in each arm.

"What do you think? Is Jazzy ready to toss around a football yet?" John looked between his sons, watching them laugh and shake their heads.

"No, Daddy." Dean said between his laughs.

"You got them?" Mary asked, passing her family through the doorway.

"I got them." John smiled, and hugged them closer. "Sweet dreams, Jasmine." He walked out of the room, Dean switching off the light on the way.

* * *

The baby monitor on the bedside table started making noises, waking Mary from her sleep. She turned on the light, and rubbed her eyes.

"John?" Looking over, she noticed she was alone in the bed. Getting up, Mary made her way to Jasmine's nursery. There was a silhouette standing beside the crib, and Mary assumed it was John.

"John? Is she hungry?"

The man assumed to be John turned his head slightly, and shushed Mary. She shrugged and left to go downstairs.

The dark silhouette knew he had to work fast, it was only a matter of seconds before Mary came back. Or worse.

Before he could think about what the worse thing that could happen, he was tossed across the room and pinned to the wall by unseen forces.

"You're not supposed to be here, Azazel. You already did your business with this family." Another man walked forth and stood in the moonlight.

"Oh, come on. Just look at that little baby. So cute, that you just wanna eat her up. Or... feed her demon blood, so she can be beside her brother in the war." Azazel smirked and looked towards the crib, still pinned to the wall.

"You will do no such thing-"

"Whoops. Too late."

The second man's eyes widened and he ran towards the crib. Baby Jasmine was awake, watching him quietly. Dark red liquid was dripping out of her mouth.

"No..." The man whipped around to look at the demon on the wall.

"Sorry Michael. Actually, no, not really. I'm not sorry."

Michael ignored him, and turned back to face the baby. She's not supposed to have demon blood. Her blood is supposed to counteract Sam's blood. Michael leaned over her, and cut his arm, dripping his blood into her mouth. Baby Jasmine gave off a slight glow, and there was a scream downstairs.

"Azazel, leave."

"No can do." Azazel smirked, and forced himself off the wall, towards Michael.

* * *

Mary ran into the nursery and saw just one man in there. The man with yellow eyes. She let out a scream, hoping to get John's attention. The yellow-eyed man moved his hand, and she was flung into the wall, and slowly moved up the wall, to the ceiling, right above Jasmine's crib.

The sound of loud and heavy footsteps echoed up the stairway, and into the nursery. John burst through the door, and looked around. Not seeing Mary on the ceiling, he walked towards the crib.

"Hey, Jazzy. You okay?"

A dark red liquid dripped next to Jasmine. John reaches out, looking confused, and touches it. A few more drops landed on the back of his hand. Turning his head up, John froze. Mary was on the ceiling, bleeding from her stomach. Then she burst into flames.

The sound of Jasmine crying brought John back to reality. He stood up, scooped the baby up and ran into the hallway. Out in the hallway, Dean was standing in front of Sam looking towards the nursery.

"Daddy!" Dean yelled out when he saw his Dad and baby sister coming out.

"Take your brother outside as fast you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" Dean turned and grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him down the stairs. Dean keeps pulling Sam until they reach the middle of the yard. Looking back towards the house, Sam and Dean were getting worried. Their dad still hasn't come outside with their mother or sister yet.

A crowd of people were grouping together on the street. One of the neighbours ran up to the brothers, and asked where everyone else was.

"They're still inside!" Sam started crying, with Dean trying to soothe him. The neighbour ran into the house, telling the brothers to stay where they were.

After about five minutes, the friendly neighbourhood guy came running outside with their sister. He gently but urgently pushed the brothers towards the street. They didn't want to leave without their dad. As if on cue, John came running out, scooped up his boys and ran with the neighbour into the street. The windows shattered and the fire blazed higher. Sirens were ringing through the air, all the while John held his children in his arms.

* * *

**AN**: Just for clarification, Azazel did visit Sam already, and he just came back for Jasmine. Michael tried to stop it from happening, but he was a little late, fed Jasmine his blood to replace the demon blood with angel blood. After Azazel gets off the wall, I have no clue where Michael went, so I left it at that for your pretty imaginations.

Azazel still had to get rid of Mary, because she would've been in the way of Sam becoming a hunter and whatnot.

And now the story will be back on track, sorry for any confusion, I might rearrange the chapters so this comes first. Maybe not, I'm really lazy.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOON I SWEAR.


	12. Chapter 10

**AN:** Okay, sorry this is kinda late. I read this one, decided it wasn't good, and rewrote it. During that, I managed to erase the next chapter. So... give me a week.

BUT HERE. LOOKY. A NEW CHAPTER.

For the reviews:

sandrum: Yeah, I admit things are going kind of fast, I'll do my best to slow it down a bit :) I'm glad you like it!

WhiteEvil: I'm glad my story fills the Gabe/oc void! :D I had that void for the longest time, then thought "screw this, I'm writing a lot of stories for him!" and taadaa... this happened xD

As for everyone else, I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THIS. I WAS REALLY TERRIFIED EVERYONE WOULD HATE IT AND SHUN ME.

With that said,

Enjoy~!

* * *

The sound of fire crackling, the smell of wood burning, the warmth of the fire, and standing between my brothers would have been very comforting. Except this is a hunter's funeral. For our father. We're burning him to ashes. He's gone. Forever.

Silent tears were running down my face, slightly shining in the orange light. The last interaction between us, was an argument. I can't remember that. I should be remembering all the good times we had together.

I remember when I was little, Dean and Sam were at school, but I was too young for school. Dad brought home paint, but forgot to buy something for me to paint on. So he let me paint his face, and I remember the smile on his face when my brothers came home, and let me paint on them.

The tears had free reign, and so did the strangled gasps. Looking up, I leaned onto Dean, who was trying to fight back the tears. Sam was openly crying, so I reached over, and gripped his hand with mine. Squeezing it, I tried to give him a small smile. He squeezed back and didn't even attempt to try to put on a small smile.

"Did he... did he say anything to you?" Sam asked hesitantly. Letting go of both of my brothers, I sat down, still sore from the Impala impaling me. Ha, Impala and impaling.

"No." Dean stated coldly, hinting that he didn't want to talk. Knowing my brother, I knew that Dad had said something to him. I'm not one to pry, but they were Dad's last words.

* * *

Sitting at Bobby's, no one really said anything. There was nothing to say. Bobby carried on, but drank more. No one really noticed that except me, but I kept my mouth shut because every one deals in their own way. Dean stayed outside all hours of the day, fixing up the impaling Impala. He hardly slept, he hardly ate. This was his way of dealing with it. Sam's way was more annoying. He kept to himself mostly, except to ask for my opinion on different articles, asking if I thought they were our kind of jobs. When I asked him to stop, he simply nodded, apologized and said he was going to break into Dad's voicemail.

My way of dealing with Dad being gone? Sitting on the couch with my knees to my chest. I haven't moved since we arrived at Bobby's. Everything's too numb to even _try_ to move. I was at that stage where you can't even cry anymore because you can't care anymore. You can't even try to care, because all feeling's are gone. You sit around, barely a human since people needs emotions to live. I just sat there, an emotionless wreck.

I guess I fell asleep, after not being able to sleep for a few days. Standing on a bridge, in my dream, I looked down. Life's such a silly thing. Everyone says it's worth it, but is it really? We all die in the end, either peacefully or bloody. The latter is a hunters most probable end. I could jump off this bridge, and end it all. Of course, I'd wake up, but that didn't occur to me at the time.

What did enter my mind, was that Dad died. As obvious as that was, it came in a different way of thinking. Dad died. Either way, Dad was going to die. I didn't shoot him with the colt, so he died in the hospital. If I shot him, the demon would've died along with Dad. Then Dean most likely would've died in the hospital.

You know what life is at this point? Bitter sweet. Either way, something good would come out a great loss. That something good, isn't worth the loss.

I'm pretty sure this kind of thinking is called depression.

Fixing my attention on the fact that I was standing on the guardrail of a bridge, I watched the water. Dark blue, rushing by without a care in the world.

"Why do bad things happen to good people?" I asked out loud, to the strong pulsating energy behind me. The tone I said it with, was just so sad and heartbreaking, I barely recognized it as mine.

"I'm so sorry, Blues." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me away from the edge. Turning around, I buried my head into his chest and cried. Cried for my pain. For Sam, who just wanted to be away from Dad, and got his wish. For Dean, who was probably lost without Dad's orders and guidance. I cried the tears I didn't have for the past few days. I cried, because I could cry. Everyone at Bobby's was avoiding me like the plague, where Gabriel actually comforted me. I don't think the boys even knew how to comfort someone who's grieving. Maybe Sam, but that's iffy.

He held me for what felt like hours while I let out all my tears. Eventually I looked up at him with red rimmed eyes, and tear stained cheeks.

"Thank you." Forcing a smile, even though it was small. He nodded, and kissed my forehead.

"It's time for you to wake up. I'll be close."

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

"I feel like a damn soccer mom." Dean complained.

With the Impala still being repaired, Bobby let us borrow the only working vehicle in the yard. Which I really doubted. The vehicle? A crappy van.

Sam had traced a phone number from Dad's phone to an address, which is where we had pulled up to. The sign on the old looking building said 'Roadhouse'. We walked up to the door, which was locked. I walked around while Dean picked the lock. Peering into a window, I didn't see much through the dust and dullness of the window. Hearing my brothers open the door, I half-jogged up to them.

Upon walking inside, we took in everything. The bar on the right side, a bunch of tables and chairs, a jukebox, a pool table... wait. Someone was laying on the pool table. Must've had a good night or something.

"Hey buddy?" Sam walked closer to guy.

"I'm guessing that isn't Ellen." Dean smiled a little. Which is more than I've seen him smile in the past week. Well, he's smiling for the both of us. I haven't so much as said a word since I asked Sam to stop asking me about possible hunts.

Sam walked away into a back room, and Dean walked towards the bar. I moved myself over to the jukebox, looking through the songs.

"Please let that be a rifle."

I turned around, and saw a little blonde girl standing behind Dean, with a rifle pressed against his back.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move." The blonde looked like she pushed the weapon harder against his back. She hasn't seen me yet, so it was best I didn't get involved yet. You know, in case my idiot brothers manage to get trapped or whatever. What else are sisters for?

"Not moving. Copy that. You should know something. When you put a rifle on someone, don't put it right against their back. It makes it real easy to do this." Dean spun around, and grabbed the gun out of her hands. Pulling back, she punched him square in the nose, causing him to drop the rifle and she caught it. I had to admit, that girl's good.

Dean looked at me, and I shook my head, holding up four fingers for him to see. That's our way of silently telling each other plans. This one meant don't mention me, and I'll save your ass... in a nutshell. I ducked down and hid in the shadows, trying to stay out of sight.

"Sam, I need some help in here!" Dean's hands were on his nose, making him sound slightly muffled.

"Sorry Dean. I can't right now. I'm a little tied up."

I tried to hold in a laugh as Sam walked out, with a small women pointing a gun at him. My laughter quickly dissipated when she said their names.

"Sam? Dean? Winchester? Son of a bitch." The lady behind Sam dropped her gun down, and looked between my brothers. If she knew their names, this is so not good.

"Mom, you know these guys?" The little blonde girl looked uneasy, still pointing the rifle at Dean.

"Yeah. These are John Winchesters boys. Doesn't he have a daughter too?" I watched as Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Dean nodded his chin in my direction, and Sam looked over causing every one else to look over. Very slowly I stood up, making myself known. The blonde girl looked a little freaked out. Walking over to Sam, I looked at her and frowned. Then did something I think my brothers have been waiting for, except probably not in the way they were hoping.

"Clear the room _before_ you go around threatening people. I could've killed you." I stated coldly, making Sam flinch slightly before he reached around and rested his arm on my shoulder. Maybe he did that to hold me back, because this girl looked like she was about to fight back. And I swear, I wasn't about to let Barbie's sister win.

The older women started laughing, as if she were oblivious to what was happening between her daughter and I. "Hey, I'm Ellen. That's my daughter, Jo."

Jo looked uneasy, and sent me a glare, but slowly put the rifle down. "Hey."

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" Dean cautiously glanced at the small blonde, and I looked at her after seeing her glance at me again.

"I'm going outside. Try not to get hustled by girls." Shrugging off Sam's arm, I made my way to the door. I was about to go outside, but added "Again." as an after thought.

Sitting against the crappy van tossing rocks across the parking lot can only stay entertaining for a little while. It's safe to say I was pretty damn bored. I should've stayed inside. Even if inside meant being in the same building as Jo, it also meant not being alone with my thoughts. That is the last thing I want to happen. Sighing, I gave into my train of thought, seeing as how we weren't leaving anytime soon.

Dad was really gone. Yeah, I came to this realization plenty of times, in different ways each time. But he was gone because of me. If I just shot him somewhere were it would kill the demon, but not Dad, I could've saved him. Maybe, just maybe, if I shot him, I could've acted quickly enough, and prevented the shot from being fatal. Or if I just noticed it wasn't Dad in the first place. It's all my fault. This family is torn and ripping itself to pieces because of me.

"Jazzy? You're still out here right?" Dean's voice brought me out of my slowly deepening hole I like to call the pit of depression. Quickly wiping my tears away, I stood up and also wiped the dirt off my clothes.

"Yeah, I'm here." I walked out from behind the van to face Dean.

"We're heading out. Get in the Mystery Machine."

* * *

Laying across the backseat in the van, now dubbed 'The Mystery Machine', I was listening to music through a pair of headphones. It didn't last long when I saw my brothers talking. Pulling the headphones out, I sat up and leaned forward.

"I know what you're thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?" Dean pulled on a big smirk with a slight chuckle. Oh, that's low. Really low. Using Sam's fear against him. If I remember correctly, Sam once told me about Dean going on a plane and screaming.

"Oh give me a break." Sam rolled his eyes, and looked back to me.

"You didn't think I remembered, did you? You still bust out crying when you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

"At least I'm not afraid of flying."

"Hey, planes crash." Dean was quick to defend himself, making me smile a little. First smile in days.

"And apparently clowns kill."

I laughed a little, causing them both to snap their heads back. Hey, another first for these past few days, laughing. Wow, I'm really depressing. Dean grinned at me, and Sam just smiled like a fool.

"It's good to hear you laughing again, Sis." Dean returned his attention to the road.

* * *

When I woke up, I realized a few things. One, there was no sound. It was completely silent. No engine of the crappy van. No voices. Silence. Two, the thing under me wasn't the backseat. It felt like a crappy motel bed. Three, I was in a crappy motel. Four, the smell of greasy breakfast.

Sitting up, I looked around. No brothers, but our bags were here, along with what I assumed to be a bag of breakfast on the table. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I stood up and walked over the bag. There was a cup beside it, filled with what I assume would be coffee. On the bag was a note.

_Morning Jaz. Here's breakfast, and it'd better be gone by the time I get back. You haven't eaten in the past few days, and yes, I noticed. We went to the carnival. Do some research and I won't bring up you not eating in front of Dean. _

_Ps, I'll check the garbage cans inside AND outside. _

_- Sam_

I sighed and rolled my eyes. It's not like I wasn't eating on purpose. It was just never an issue after Dad died. Now that I think of it, I haven't eaten since a few days before Dad died. What with basically being in a coma and being tied to beds.

Grabbing the contents of the bag, a bagel and a breakfast wrap just dripping with grease, I opened up Sam's laptop and set to work.

A few hours later, and a billion notes, I sorted through what I thought was important. Digging for my phone, I flipped through the contacts and called Sam.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's Jaz. Found some things about the carnival. Listen up, I'm not repeating it. In 1981 the carnival called Bunker Brothers had a clown thing too. A bad clown thing. Their lot manager is the owner of Cooper Carnival, the one in town. His name is Mr. Cooper. Putting two and two together, I think he brought whatever the spirit is attached to. Either that or we actually have a homicidal clown." I smiled when I could just imagine him flinching at that idea.

"Did you eat the breakfast?" Of course he would ask that, what else would I expect?

"Yes, Sam. I ate. Thank you. Put that info to good use, and please for the love of all that's holy, be careful."

"You too."

With that, I hung up and looked around. Well, now I'm bored. I'd be hunting with them, but they insisted that I stayed indoors, but close enough to them. You know, sore from being impaled and all.

I started cleaning up when I felt different energies. Not one of them good. Making a beeline for the window, on the way grabbing a tin of salt out of my bag, I opened the curtains slightly. There were about a dozen people standing in the parking lot, just talking to each other. But I felt like I should know better. These were probably demons. So much for being careful.

Running over to the door, I locked it and laid a salt line along it. Digging through my bag, I pulled out my favourite knife. Dad gave it to me for my 16th birthday. The blade was silver with traces of iron.

The flutter of wings sounded behind me, but before I could stop myself, my hunter instincts kicked in. I threw a fist at him, but he caught my hand before it collided with his jaw. I gasped and my arms fell to the sides.

"I'm so sorry Gabriel!"

His hand covered my mouth and he shushed me.

'_Stay quiet. There are more demons out there than you can handle.' _With that said via angel radio, Gabriel disappeared from in front of me. I haven't heard from him in almost two weeks, and he can't stay for more than five minutes? Oh, listen to me. I sound like an overly attached girlfriend. Oh my god. I'm an overly attached girlfriend.

There was a commotion outside, it sounded like yelling. Half running to the window, I watched in horror as Gabriel was being surrounded by the demons. Then they were gone. So was Gabriel. It was like no one was even outside to begin with. If I didn't know better, I'd say that I was hallucinating due to trying to escape the pit of depression.

"Boo."

I spun around, ready to attack. This time I was able to stop myself, probably only because Gabriel was standing a good ten feet away from me. Dropping the knife on the table, I ran up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed his lips with mine.

"Whoa, I should save your ass more often." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No, you should show up more often. I just missed you." I gave him another peck on the mouth and let go of him. I backed up, and sat on the bed. He smiled at me, with a flash of something really deep in his eyes. Maybe it was care, or affection. Either way, it made my insides heat up.

"I missed you too. Didn't mean to stay away so long, I just got caught up in... what I was doing." He gaze shifted to the floor, and he fidgeted a little.

"Well, whatever it was, I'm glad you're here. Honestly. And you would not _believe _the day I had yesterday." Scooting back on the bed until my back rested against the headboard, I grabbed the remote off the nightstand and turned on the TV. Gabriel took his place beside me on the bed, and laid his arm around my shoulders.

"Was it a good day? Cause you know, you're talking more." He gave me a slight squeeze and kissed the top of my head.

"Not really. I'm mean, sort of. I guess. I don't know. Dean drove us to this place called the Roadhouse, he got beaten up by a stick with a blonde wig, and Sam was held at gunpoint by this lady who seems awesome named Ellen. Long story short, I threatened the blonde stick, walked outside and waited for the boys. Had some alone time with my thoughts, came to the conclusion that I'm falling into the big giant sink hole called depression, and that my Dad's death is my fault. Then -"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up." He sat up and turned to face me. "That was not your fault. It will never be your fault. It was that demon's fault. No one else's, and especially not yours." He cupped my face with one of his hands, his thumb wiping away the stray tears. I nodded, and simply let the dam break. Burying my face into his chest, I sobbed loudly. Everything hurt. I didn't want to hurt anymore.

"I just- I can't. He's gone. I couldn't stop it, he's gone. It hurts."

"Sh, I know. I know, it'll be okay. I'm here." He ran a hand over my hair, and wrapped his arms around me.

I just want the pain to go away.

* * *

rgvrkijbfedp\ji]hbtjihbt'uohrwghip\grpjin\gvrflji (sorry, that's my frustration coming out. Yes I'm leaving it here because WHY NOT.)

* * *

I guess I fell asleep in Gabriel's arms, because the next time I opened my eyes, sunlight was pouring in through the window, and Gabriel was gone. Sitting up and looking around, I saw Sam and Dean sitting at the table. Which made me wonder where they slept, _if _they slept.

"Sunshine's finally awake. Come one, Jaz. Gotta go back to the Roadhouse. Ash has something for us, or he should." Dean stood up, and ripped the blankets, that I swore I fell asleep _on _rather than in, off the bed. He dropped a bag of what I'm assuming is breakfast onto my lap, and walked away.

"Oh, uh, you have it. I'm not that hungry." Dean spun around to look at me, at the same time Sam glared daggers at me. He raised his eyebrows and pointedly looked at Dean, and back to me. "Uh, I-" I sighed, "I'll eat it on the way there."

* * *

During our little stop at the Roadhouse, we all sat around, just kind of relaxing. Except Hoe, uh, I mean Jo, was basically eye raping my brother, and mullet man, Ash, kept flirting with me. At first I did it back to humour him, but it was honestly getting annoying. Dean proceeded to hit on Jo, and I stayed beside Sam, trying to learn how Ash put Dad's way of tracking into a computer. Another reason I stayed with Sam, was so I didn't shove my knife into Jo's unhappy places.

After the Roadhouse, we headed for Bobby's, because God forbid we forget about the Impala.

Dean was outside working on his baby, and Sam was helping me make lunch, spaghetti and garlic bread. He was stirring the noodles, while I was making juice. After all, not everyone can live off of alcohol.

"Have you eaten anything _besides _what I bought you?" Sam looked up from the boiling noodles. I sighed, knowing that this would come up again.

"Do you really wanna hear that answer?" I placed the juice in the fridge to chill, not wanting to look at Sam. Especially after I heard him slam the stirring spoon onto the counter.

"Why?" One thing I like about Sam, is when he's mad, he doesn't explode like Dean does, unless you pull his strings and braid them. I shrugged, not really knowing why I wasn't eating. I just wasn't hungry.

"I'm not sure. Listen, I'll eat some of this, and I'll have dinner. But I just don't get hungry anymore, and that's not my fault."

He simply nodded, still clearly upset, and walked outside. No doubt to also bug Dean about his grieving process. I sighed again, knowing I should go out there and be the peace maker, as usual. Maybe they should have some time first, let out much needed steam. Taking the pot off the stove, I strained the noodles, and poured them back in the pot. I poured Dean a glass of juice, and decided I should head outside now.

Something was telling me I should stay inside. I ignored it, and continued on my path to my brothers. Sam passed me on the way, he was heading back instead. Looks like I was a little too late for their spat. Frowning, I heard glass breaking. Hunter instincts, and I dropped the cup, running to Dean. I stopped dead in my tracks, and watched him beat up his car with a crowbar.

"Dean?" Walking up behind him, I tapped his shoulder. Bad idea. Very bad idea. He swung around, crowbar and all. Before I knew it, I was laying on the ground, with something hot rushing down my head. I couldn't see clearly, let alone try to think clearly. Someone was sitting me up, I think. My head was heavy, I couldn't hold it up. The liquid was dripped down my face, into my hands. Blood, lots of blood. I could sort of hear someone calling out to me.

"Jaz! Jazzy, you keep those eyes open! Don't you close those pretty blues on me!" All that really registered was my name, and 'blues'. Was it Gabriel?

"Gabe?" I could barely get that out. My throat felt like it was shut off, everything was getting darker and I couldn't feel anything.

"It's Dean, keep those eyes open. We're almost inside." We were moving?

I couldn't take it anymore. Everything started to feel all at once, all pain. It hurt. Everything hurt. I couldn't take it anymore. Everything went black. The last thing I heard was Dean yelling for Sam.


	13. Author's Note

Just a quick note that I'd like to leave here _before_ I edit the next chapter!

Firstly, Chapter 10, yes there is major Jo hate by Jasmine. That is NOT, I repeat, NOT me reflecting. I love Jo. With all my heart. She was so sweet and just full of sass, and awesome. I do not hate her in anyway. Just thought I'd say this before I receive hatemail or bad reviews. Jasmine eventually learns to like Jo, so it'll all be okay by then :)

Secondly, I love you all. Almost to 1,500 vieeeewws! :D

Thirdly, I think that's everything.

Okay, the next chapter will be here within the week :) As well as maybe a new story, I've typed the first chapter of a Crowley/oc story, but I don't want to post it until I at least have four chapters. I'm also thinking of doing a Cas/oc one too. I'm not sure. I know for sure I'm going to do a Doctor Who story, starting in season one, since I just started watching it last week.

OH. OH OH OH MY GOSH. For you RPers, and I hate to advertise this here. I have this group on Tumblr, it's a Supernatural RP, based in prison. A friend and I admin it together. Soooo... check it out? It's in my profile :)

Tata for now lovelieieiess~!


	14. Another AN (sorry)

**AN (again)**

Okay, yes I promised a new chapter for yesterday. I'm sorry. Things all got busy at the same time.

Like for work, I had to be there for Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Wednesday, yesterday (Thursday), and today (May 10th). And then tomorrow, Sunday and Monday.

For school, I only have to be there Wednesdays to Fridays.

Usually I type up the chapters during school, but Wednesday I stayed home, sick, so therefore unable to do anything. Believe me, I tried. Yesterday, there was this BBQ thing we were hosting, I wasn't inside at all yesterday (except for work). Today, instead of school, I was getting my canoe certification (yes that exists!) and I'm sore, and I feel like a wet rat because we canoed for six hours in the rain.

Right now I'm sitting at work, but because it's raining, it's kinda slow. Like I see maybe, 15 people in 30 minutes. Slow day.

ANYWAYS. I don't plan on sleeping tonight, lots of schoolwork to catch up on, that and I'm making a youtube channel for the videos I make when I'm bored.

EXPECT AN UPDATE TOMORROW. SOMETIME. If it's not there, you guys can egg and tp my house.

- Your immature author who's probably sunburnt and bruised, Harriet 3


	15. Chapter 11

**AN:** Well, my house is covered in virtual eggs and toilet paper.

But I have a perfectly good reason. It's a story in itself.

I was driving along, happily, with a good song on the radio. At a stop sign in the middle of nowhere (because I live in the middle of nowhere), I was waiting my turn. A motorcycle was going because it was his turn, but this bastard car didn't even fucking stop (excuse my language) and it hit the motorcycle. And just kept driving. Seriously. I pulled over, called 911, and checked to make sure the guy was still alive. He was bleeding, pretty badly. Like, I know you're not supposed to move anyone injured in case there's a spinal injury or whatnot, but I had to move him to find the bleeding. Thank god it was just his leg. I was putting pressure on his leg, and at the same time checking his pulse and breathing. He was alive, just out.

But anyways, after the paramedics took him to the hospital and made sure I wasn't hurt (because I was covered in his blood. Gross.), well, actually I followed them to the hospital, not speeding like they were. The nurses/doctor wouldn't tell me anything because I wasn't family. All they could tell me was that he wasn't going to die, and that I probably saved his life. Talk about a rush. Seriously, there's no better feeling than knowing you saved a life.

But no amount of scalding hot water could get rid of the feeling of someone else's blood on me.

With that said, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

Sorry it's late, love you guys.

* * *

It's been a couple weeks since Dean hit Jasmine with a crowbar. Dean hasn't left her bedside since the nurses started allowing visitors. He just couldn't believe what had happened. How he lost control, when he can usually keep it all together. Well, that's a lie. Dean does get angry easily.

"Dean."

"No, Sam."

Sam sighed, sitting on the other side of his sister's bed. She had been in and out of consciousness, but mostly out. When Jasmine did wake up, she didn't remember anything. The doctors said it was either the heavy dosage of painkillers, or she had amnesia. Neither brother liked the latter.

"Dean, she'll still be here when we get back."

"Dammit, Sammy. No. I'm not leaving her."

Sam had been trying to convince Dean to go on a hunt. They both needed the fresh air, and a break from sitting in a depressing hospital room. It wasn't doing them any good to just sit there and hope.

"We can get Bobby to sit here with her. She won't be alone Dean."

Fed up, Dean stood up and sighed. "Fine. Let's go. But we're coming back as soon as she wakes up. Job finished or not."

"Yeah, yeah fine." Sam ran a hand along Jasmine's hair, and leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. "Be back soon, Jaz." He left the room to tell the doctors that they would be back within a week.

Dean just stared at his sister. He still couldn't believe he put her here.

"Please wake up soon, Jazzy."

* * *

Four days into their hunt, the Winchester brothers received a call from Bobby. He didn't call bearing good news.

"Bobby?" Sam answered his phone, putting it on speaker so Dean could hear too.

"Sam. I trust you have me on speaker phone?"

"Yes he does." Dean sat down beside his brother.

"Good. Jasmine woke up three days ago-"

"And you didn't tell us?!" Dean stood up, rushing to pack his bag. He had to see Jasmine. He had to see that she was okay, and that what he did didn't leave any lasting damage.

"I'm telling you know, so shut up and sit down."

"Okay, Bobby, why didn't you call us then?" Sam asked calmly, but inside he was pissed. No one simply messed with the Winchesters. Especially the younger sister.

"Because she's gone. Jaz skipped out yesterday. Climbed out her window, took her car and drove off."

Sam and Dean froze. Neither had a clue what to do at that moment. Their sister left them. Dean was blaming himself, and Sam was also blaming Dean just a little, but wouldn't admit it. Sam was blaming himself, if he hadn't went outside to talk to his brother about his coping methods, this wouldn't have happened.

"Boys?" Bobby asked through the phone.

"We're here."

"You gotta find her. With a head injury like that, she shouldn't be on her own." Bobby hung up, leaving the boys to stew in their own self-loathing.

* * *

JASMINE'S POV

I had no clue where I was going. All I knew was that I had to keep driving, and somewhere preferably before my brothers start looking for me. Looking at the roadsigns, I found out I was in Ohio. Not bad, I was probably speeding for a majority of the drive.

It was evening, as the sun's ray were making the sky red and orange. On the opposite horizon, the sky was full of dark blues, and purples. It made me wish Gabriel was here. Speaking of which...

Shouldn't he have checked on me by now? Surely he felt something through the charge/guardian bond when I was injured. Thinking about that made my head hurt worse than before.

I probably look like a maniac, driving with head bandages on. Earlier, I tried to take them off, but I saw the gash and stitches on my forehead. It looked better with bandages on.

Pulling over at the next motel I saw, I dug around for my ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Jaz..." There was a slight pause. I guess Sam wanted me to say something back? I don't know, I can't even try to think straight. It's a miracle I made it this far in a car.

"Sam?"

"Jazzy, why'd you leave?" Dean. Shit.

"I'm guessing speakerphone. Why'd I show you how to do that?" I got out of my car, and walked into the reception area.

"Jaz, where are you? We can come get you..." Sam was trying to reason with me. Dean had a point. Why _did_ I leave?

"Uh, I'm in Ohio. I don't know where..."

"Dayton." The too-happy receptionist offered me the town name. Lovely.

"Thanks. Oh, um, one king please." I smiled at her, wondering what she was thinking about my bandages. Whoops.

"Dayton? Jazzy, we're coming to get you. Stay there." Dean sounded a little agitated. Wow, he's hiding his anger good.

"No, don't. I'm fine. I just..." Why did I leave? "I just, shit. I need a break from you two. You're worse than two pmsing teenage girls. You're always blaming yourselves for _everything_. And Sam. If we don't cope the way you want us to about Dad, you flip ape shit at us and go brood." A small snicker, no doubt Dean's, sounded through the phone. "And you, Dean, you take everything personally. You don't always have to be this emotionless stone that holds up me and Sam. I'm pretty sure you have emotional baggage too. We all have to hold up each other, but while you guys bitch it out in whatever way you do, I don't want to be around."

Silence. Well, that was unexpected. I just hope what I said made sense, you know, head injury and all.

"Miss, your room key. Room 119." The receptionist politely stated, and handed me the room key. Oh, I need to pay her. I reached into my bag, and pulled out my wallet, and just tossed a few twenties at the counter.

"Keep the change." I walked out and got back into the car. Neither brother has said anything. They're probably glaring at each other.

"Hello?"

"We're coming to get you." With that, they hung up the phone. Well, fuck. Wait. Phone. Phone. GPS. They can track my phone.

Sighing, I drove my car around until I could park in front of room 119. Walking into the room, I glanced at the bed. Suddenly, I felt very, very tired. Sleep would do me some good. But I had work to do. I had to call my favourite techy.

Dialling his number, I waited for a few rings before he answered. Knowing him, he wouldn't say anything first. If you wanted to find someone paranoid, you wouldn't find this guy because he'd be hiding himself from the government and aliens.

"Frankie Sinatra. I saved your life in Cali. I pushed you out of the way of a werewolf, and you took me in for a week to let my injuries heal. I'll never know why you were outside in the woods in the first place."

"Jaz, nice to hear from you again. What can I do for ya?"

Frank Devereaux. Most paranoid man on the Earth. Good with computers. Great at hacking. Best guy to go to if you want to disappear.

"I need my bank accounts cleared from the systems, after I withdraw all the money. Actually, could you just move the money into a different account? I need my alias' destroyed, replaced with new ones. Oh, new liscense plates. I'm gonna have to scrap this car, maybe trade it for a new one. How long will that take?"

"Hmm... at most, seven hours."

Another thing, he's quick. That just makes him so much better.

"Okay, I'll be there within the week with your money. Don't move the money into new accounts until you see that I took it out, okay?"

"Sure thing, Sweetie."

"Awesome, see ya soon." I closed my phone, but thought it over again. Dropping my phone to the ground, I reached for my bag. After digging out a knife, I brought the handle of it down multiple times, successfully breaking the phone into pieces. Now my brothers can't track me using GPS. I guess it's a good thing I learned from the best, my Dad. If I wanted to disappear, I could.

The only question was, where am I going to go after Dayton?

"Montana. I hear it's nice there."

I spun around, twirling my knife in my hand so the pointy end was aimed at the unexpected visitor. If I wasn't so caught up in my thoughts, I would've known who it was.

"For the love of all that's holy, don't sneak up on me Gabe." My arm fell to my side, and I smiled at him.

The smile quickly fell too, as the lights started flickering, and it sounded like the wind picked up too. Looking back to Gabriel, I took notice that his features had darkened. That glint of happiness that always seemed to be in his eyes, was replaced with rage. It honestly scared me.

"Who did that?" Oh. The bandages. Well, shit. His voice was low and husky. It would've been a turn on, except it was harsh and angry.

"Gabriel, you're scaring me."

"Answer me!" He yell and quickly closed the space between us. His hand wrapped themselves around my arms. I tried shrugging out of his hold, but my efforts just made his grasp tighter.

"You're hurting me..." I whispered, trying not to cry from fear. This wasn't the Gabriel I knew. The one I knew wouldn't hurt me. He was the happy-go-lucky kind of guy, uh, angel.

My words must've made him realize what he was doing. That hint of rage in his eyes turned into guilt. He quickly released me and staggered backwards.

"Jasmine, I... I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything. My hands rubbed my arms, where there were now bruises forming. Looking down to the floor, I sighed.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. Don't you get it? I just hurt the one person that I care about more than anything! I promised Michael, and myself that I would protect you. I can't even protect you from myself!" He nearly shouted back to me. I felt giddy when he said he cared about me, but that feeling was drowned by the tears that were free falling.

"Stop. Just stop it. You didn't hurt me. I would've ended up with bruises anyways. They're unavoidable in my profession. Stop beating yourself up. You just got carried away. It happens, okay?" I looked up to him. Gabriel was standing there, glaring at the floor. One hand on his hip, the other covering his mouth and chin. He was muttering something, probably something to justify that he did in fact hurt me. Truth was, it did hurt, just not physically. Only emotionally.

"Dean."

"What?" He looked up to me, a look of confusion on his face. The hand covering his face now hovered a few inches from the lower half of his face. Taking a deep breath in, I repeated myself, hoping he would listen to the story before giving my brother the chance to be in seven different states at once.

"Dean. He was letting his anger out via crowbar to cars. I walked outside, and must've startled him. Hunter instincts made this beauty." I pointed to my forehead, and offered a small smile. "Completely by accident. So don't go around smiting my brother."

He sighed and cautiously walked back over to me. His rough but somehow really soft hands cupped my face. I placed my hands over his and squeezed slightly.

"Are you okay?" His eyes searching mine, no doubt seeing if I was lying.

"Yes, I'm fine now. I swear."

A few seconds passed, and he nodded, seeming okay with my answer. Placing a small kiss on my forehead, then on the tip of my nose, and another small kiss on my lips. His thumbs rubbed my cheeks, and that happy glint was back in his eyes.

"So, movie night?"

* * *

After waking up, and also convincing Gabriel that I didn't need a four course breakfast, and that a doughnut and apple juice was fine, I packed everything up. He was still eating when I walked back into the motel from placing my bags in my car.

"You know, I thought angels didn't have to eat. Since you guys don't have to sleep." I stood behind his chair, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"We don't. I guess it's habit. From trying to blend in. Most people take notice if someone isn't eating or sleeping, and still looks healthy. Seriously. A few people tried to have me committed before I took the hint." He shrugged and popped a sprinkle-covered chocolate doughnut in his mouth. I inwardly grimaced, not able to understand how he can eat so much sugar. Even his coffee has lots of sugar. He doesn't even use a spoon to add sugar. Just simple fill a mug halfway with sugar and the rest with coffee, then serve.

"Uh huh, okay. Well, we'd better get going. The boys know I'm in Dayton. You mentioned Montana?" At that, he jumped up and smiled like a kid in a candy store.

"Yep. Montana. I have a house set up there. It has a pool, four car garage, not that that matters, and it also has a huge kitchen. Oh, there's an abandoned warehouse nearby it too. We can use that to train your abilities." His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me flush against him. I blushed a little and re-wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Well, then let's go."

* * *

Now, when Gabriel says house, I should know better. What he really means is mansion. Hell, even small castle would work. In a way, it reminded me of the mansion they used in the Dark Knight movies. God, I just love Bale. He makes a good Batman.

Just looking at the mansion, I was a little surprised that he didn't have a butler or any other people working there. It was just him living here. Well, I guess I lived there now too.

"You should really update your words. This isn't a house. It can be it's own country." I smiled and laughed, stepping out of my car, that he poofed in front of his 'house'.

"Fine, I'll call it... Gabrielsville." He stood beside, joining me in staring at the building.

"That's really creative. I'd hate to see what you call pets if you have any."

"Ouch, that hurts. I'll let you know, I'm creative with pet names. I had a dog once." He tensed up, seeming to want to take those words back.

"Oh yeah? What did you name it?" I turned to face him, smirking a little as his cheeks turned pink. His gaze shifted to the ground, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Harold."

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

Standing in a cold and wet warehouse, I was reaching out, feeling for the demon that Gabriel hid here. It had been raining ever since we arrived. Everything was cold, and I probably looked like a drowned rat.

"_Stay on topic. Besides, you look beautiful as always."_

_'Now you're just begging for it.'_

"_No, not this time. You actually look beautiful. Uh, Mikey's giving me that look teachers give students before taking away phones. Most awesome archangel, over and out."_

A small giggle rang out, and I could feel a small blush. Well, now I know I act like a hormonal teenage girl when complimented. Great.

Stay on task. Focus. I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath and focused on different energies. There were two, next room over. Big, powerful. Gabriel and Michael. Gotta focus on smaller energies. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Something moved to my left. I snapped my head up, but didn't see anything. I felt it. The demon is to the left.

I started running in that direction, trying to stay quiet, which was easy because the rain sounded like thunder against the metal roof. Following the smaller energy, I could feel it getting bigger as I was getting closer.

Running into a smaller room, I saw a man standing in the middle of a huge Devil's Trap. I found the demon. This brought a smile to my face. This is the twentieth demon I've found in this warehouse.

"Your gifts are improving greatly. I'm impressed."

I turned around and saw Michael with Gabriel. The smile grew wider and I thanked Michael. He walked over to the demon, and killed it with his hands. If only I could do that, but without killing the human too.

"Again tomorrow." With that, Michael disappeared. I'm sick of training. We've been at it for two days straight. Except time to sleep and eat. Oh, and bathroom breaks.

"Hey, come here." Gabriel held his arms out and smiled at me. I walked over to him, and resting my head on his shoulder. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "So, I was thinking, dinner in Brazil. Then we can go watch the sunset in Hawaii, and come home and watch movies 'till you fall asleep. How's that sound?"

I smiled and nodded, but slightly confused. "But, what about timezones, won't the sun already be gone?"

"You really think timezones can stop me?" He smirked at me, and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Well, when you say that, I guess not."

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself in the bed Gabriel and I shared. A smile worked itself on my face. He really treats me too well. What I ever did to deserve a guardian angel, I'll never know.

Looking over, I saw a small note on the nightstand. Shifting my gaze to the other side of the bed, I frowned. Gabriel wasn't here. Reaching over, I grabbed the note.

_Good morning, Blues. Come downstairs. The kitchen. Hurry, I miss you._

Jumping out of bed, I adjusted my t shirt and pj shorts. I ran downstairs, still trying not to get lost in this 'house'. Finding the stairs, or um, a set of stairs, I ran down them, and that's when it hit me. The smell of eggs. Also bacon, and quite possible pancakes. It made my stomach rumble. My pace quickened and I found my way to the kitchen. What I saw made me stop in my tracks. I'm pretty sure my jaw actually dropped.

Gabriel made breakfast. By made, I mean the normal way. No poofing it. He used pots and pans. And bowls, and lots of spoons. They were all scattered along the counters. There were eggshells everywhere. And flour. It looks like a bomb went off, with Gabriel in the middle. His hair looked a few hundred shades lighter, since it was covered in flour. He had what looked like pancake mix smeared on his cheek, and flour on his forehead. All I can say about his clothes, is that they're probably trash now. It looked like he had egg rubbed in on his jeans, and his shirt was stained and wet. It was taking everything I had not to laugh. I even had to covered my mouth with my hand.

"I wanted to try it." He smiled sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. Flour from his hair raining down onto his shoulders.

"Well, it smells good. Next time, wake me up and I'll help." I offered a smile, and sat at the island that doubled as a table. Gabriel made me a plate and set it in front of me. Watching me intently, he stood there. Probably waiting for me to taste it. I took a fork, and ate a piece of the pancakes.

"Oh my gosh, this is delicious." I muffled through the next pancake I shoved in my mouth. He beamed at me, and I smiled back.

"Glad you like it. Listen, we have to move. Some hunters are onto me here. How do you feel about college?"

* * *

**AN: **I feel like I should talk about what happen in chapter 7 and a half. There was no sex. None. Just... other stuff. So, Jasmine and Gabe haven't actually had sex yet. YET. It'll happen eventually. Not sure when. I'm basically rewriting everything so we'll never know. Like, originally, there would've been sex in this chapter. But I thought, nah too early.

I have the next two days (including today) off, so new chapter soooooonn. But no promises. Now, off to clean the virtual eggs of my house.


End file.
